Hot off the Presses
by Ali Shaw
Summary: Bella Swan journalist for the Chicago Tribune is about to give up the newspaper business for happily ever after, only one thing is standing in her way, her ex-husband Edward Cullen!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-

Looking back perhaps going off alone in search for answers wasn't a smart decision. Of course, I have learned that I don't make the most intelligent choices on impulse. Take my marriage to Edward Cullen for example, a bad spur of the moment decision. My recent engagement to Jacob Black although made with more care, wasn't exactly what I would call clever either. It was now, however, that I had a more important decision to make, more important than choosing between my love for Edward or Jacob, because if I didn't make the right decision this time the killer standing right behind me would not only get away with a judge's murder, but also my own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Twilight, any location, person or product in this story, no copyright infringement intended. **

A/N-Hi everyone, this is a story that I've been working on for awhile, I hope you enjoy. Please review. Thank you.

BPOV-

I sat in my black reclining chair, feet propped on the desk reading an article on government mumbo-jumbo. I wasn't impressed; I thought the columnist could have done a better job. The story was lacking and I wondered why, usually the writer was in better form. I hid a copy of the Los Angeles Times in my desk away from prying eyes. I didn't want to be caught reading it.

I had finished my assignment for the day early on, now I just sat and watched the newsroom rush. People running around, phones buzzing off the hook, and papers shuffling from one desk to another, it was a sight to behold. I don't think I'd ever get tired of it.

It came as no surprise when my phone rang. I was always receiving calls from the public with story ideas and comment; some were flattering, others weren't. I hadn't really had any good leads in a month. I was eager to start working on something new, the story I was following now left little to be desired.

"Bella Swan, Chicago Tribune." I answered the phone with my usual enthusiasm. A black ink pen already turning in my right hand in order to take the information from my caller.

"Knock Knock" said a dark gravelly voice.

"When and where?" I whispered, not wanting to be overheard by my fellow journalistic vultures.

"See you in five-the usual" he hung up.

I wrote down something irrelevant on my desk, just in case anyone was watching and headed for a cup of coffee. I poured the muddy substance in a mug, and stirred it with a spoon, even though I had no intention of drinking it. I had to kill time somehow.

Like a good intern, the kid we hired, Seth something or another, handed me the information I had asked him to look into earlier in the day. I thanked him, returning to my desk to ask Sue, the older lady who works across from me, to cover my phone. I would only be a few minutes I begged, Jacob my fiancé was stopping by on his way to lunch.

"That is so romantic." she crooned hugging her hands to her chest. I couldn't help roll my eyes but thankfully she didn't seem to notice.

Yes, I thought to myself, if it were the truth. I hadn't lied Jacob would be stopping by eventually, just not until later this evening. I hated using him as an excuse but I found he made a convenient escape strategy.

I grabbed my coat and slipped it over my burgundy blouse, the walk would be a short one, but it would be cold out.

I took my time going down the first flight of steps, walking was faster than using the elevator here, but when I reach the landing I sprinted. I hurried to the outside of the building, walking a block and turning down the back alley of a bar. I found my source leaning up against the wall, his dirty blonde hair pulled back in a short ponytail and his leather jacket worn for the worse.

"James, what do you have for me?" I asked out of breath.

"Just a piece of information, nothing to get your panties in a twist." he smirked.

James was an undercover policeman in the city's drug unit. He was a dirt bag but his information was pretty solid.

"I'm getting older here." I waited impatiently.

"Well, I just thought you should know that I have it on good authority that prosecutor Crowley was caught with his pants down in the office this afternoon with a certain defense attorney."

"Come off it James, everyone knows Crowley has been banging Mallory for at least the last month, its old news." I griped disappointed that he had brought me such a useless piece of drivel. James was usually one of my better informants. I started to walk away.

"I wasn't finished." He growled grabbing my arm.

"Take your hands off of me now James," I threatened. "And if you have something for me than spit it out."

"Fine, but just for the record I wasn't trying to tell you they had been caught, I was trying to tell you who caught them" he fumed.

"Let me guess the judge? No, I bet it was his wife?" I joked sarcastically; I had heard it all before. "Or perhaps it was…."

"Your husband" He interrupted, a creepy smile slowly covering his face as I stared mouth open.

"Ex-husband James" I stuttered, as I tried to regain my composure. "Did your snitch say what he was doing here?"

"Nobody said anything, just that they were surprised to see him back. What's it been three years now? I bet he missed you." He teased.

"Don't play with me James, Cullen and I are done, everyone knows it."

"Come on Swan, what happened to you guys, you two used to be the hottest cubs out there; you broke more scandals, than anybody else on the street. What happened?" he was always digging for details about something and while that made him a good informant, it also made him the last person I wanted knowing my business.

"I've got to go. " I said avoiding the question.

"Word on the street was the chick reporter from the Sun-Times had something to do with it. What is her name? Tonya, Tawny, Tanya." He grinned when he got the right name.

I stared at him with such hate that he actually took a step back.

"I'm telling you know, if you know what's good for you, back off." I hissed.

"Geez Swan, relax, I was just trying to get the dirt, you're one of few out here my guys, self included, respect" he said in apology.

I calmed myself down slightly, "Thanks James, it means a lot coming from you and I really do appreciate the heads up, but that's my personal life, it's not up for discussion." I handed him a twenty and started on my way.

"Hey, I usually at least get fifty" he complained.

"News of my Ex isn't worth anything James be glad you got that much" I winked.

"Well next time you'd better pay up" he scoffed.

"Sorry, there won't be a next time, I'm spiking my last story, getting married and washing my hands of the newspaper business." I sighed in contentment, daydreaming of a simpler life and not hearing his next words.

"Well I guess we know why Cullen is back in town." James smirked in satisfaction, as he watched me head back to the newsroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Twilight, any location, person or product in this story, no copyright infringement intended. **

A/N-Thank you for taking the time to read, please review and tell me what you think.

BPOV-

"SWAN!" Charlie Burke my editor and chief yelled as I returned. I looked at Sue who just shrugged her shoulders at me as if she didn't know what it was all about.

I dropped my coat and newly purchased cup of drinkable coffee on my desk and headed into the lion's den.

"Yeah chief, what do you want?" I asked entering his scarcely decorated office.

"I just got call from the mayor, governor's throwing a party tonight at The Drake, and I'm sending you to cover it." he barked.

"Oh come on Charlie!" I whined. "You know I hate stuff like that, it's just a bunch of stuffy old politicians trying to get some good publicity and free food, even that Seth kid could write a spot story. Give it to him, he'd be thrilled."

"Sorry, you've been personally invited, you're going." He barked. "Now go, I've got a paper to run." He waved me away, and I grumbled all the way to my desk. I made a few notes on my upcoming column and picked up the silver oval frame that held a casual picture of Jacob and I the night we went to a concert in the park, it was one of my favorites and I couldn't help just sitting there admiring it.

"Wishful thinking?" a dark husky voice looked down at me from my desk.

"Jake," I smiled as I stood to give him a hug, "you're early, I wasn't expecting you until four." I elated.

"I took off early; I just couldn't wait to see you. Are you done for the day?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, I have a thing tonight, do you want to come?" I practically begged, praying he would say yes.

He looked uncomfortable "What kind of "thing"?" He looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"The governor is throwing a party at the Drake hotel, probably getting ready to announce his choice for the Senate seat, just your typical interview." I shrugged.

"Is that all?" He teased. "Yes, I'll go but I have to warn you Bells, I'm not very good at that sort of thing."

"And that's one reason that I love you. " I placed a kiss on his cheek as I gathered my belongings. Jacob helped me into my jacket and we headed to dinner.

A few hours later, we were standing outside of the majestic hotel. I had chosen a silver cocktail dress and a set of dangled hoop earrings for the evening. My hair was swept to the side in a relaxed ponytail. I was nervous to be here, every time I entered it brought on unwanted memories of that night. I tried to avoid the place like the plaque.

Jacob proudly escorted me into the building; he looked handsome in his gray suit and tie. I saw several of the women looking at him as we entered the ballroom. We found our seats quickly and ordered champagne; if I forced to be here I was going to make the most of it. Jake and I laughed and talked for hours. Occasionally speaking to a passerby when finally Jake decided it was time to dance.

"I'm really not a good dancer Jake, you know that." I whispered. "I'll make a fool of myself." I cried as he pulled me onto the floor.

"Bella, if you look like a fool, we'll look like fools together." He teased. Sweeping me into his arms and whisking me around. I laughed, I was enjoying myself, being with Jake was amazing; he always made me feel better about myself.

It was during our second dance, as we were making plans for our wedding, that Jake was tapped on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" questioned the unexpected velvet voice of my past. My arms immediately received goose bumps and I tightened my grip on Jacob. I wasn't prepared to see Edward Cullen, the man who had hurt me so long ago, bronze hair sticking out at odd angles where he had tried to tame it and failed. His green eyes were more intense than I remembered, and he looked more handsome in his tailored navy suit than any man had a right.

"I don't think so" Jacob smiled stiffly and began to sway with me, but Edward again tapped his shoulder.

"I'm asking nicely." Edward said through clinched teeth, I could tell he was not in a pleasant mood.

"And I told you NO, this is my fiancé, now leave." He growled quietly.

"And I'm telling you I want to dance with my wife." Edward snapped. A couple parading nearby by stopped for a moment to watch what was going on and we all squirmed uncomfortably.

"EX-wife" I muttered to Edward watching his eyes lower toward his shoes. "It's alright Jake, it's just one dance. Go get you something to drink." I gave him a small pat on the chest to prove that it was ok. He gave one last murderous glare to Edward, kissed my forehead and disappeared into the crowd.

A new song began to play and Edward opened his arms allowing me to enter. He gently put his hand on my waist, and held the other as pulled me to him. We gracefully glided across the wooden floor of the Grand Ball Room.

"Hello Swan, you look dazzling this evening." he smiled as held me in his arms, it felt so nice, almost like coming home. It scared me.

"Thank you, Ace." I said softly, surprised as the intimate nickname slipped out.

"How have you been?" he asked softly.

"What do you want, Cullen" I sighed, trying to cut through the crap.

"Swan, I'm hurt, you haven't seen your husband in almost three years and you don't even want to know what's new." He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Again, EX-husband, now why are you here in Chicago?" I questioned not sure I really wanted the answer.

"Touché, I just wanted to tell you that I've come back to get what is rightfully mine." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" my eyes narrowing.

"A spot on the paper," He laughed at my expression. "I'm coming back to the Tribune, my sources say they'll have an opening soon and I'm taking it." He seemed ecstatic.

"Yes, I know, I'm the spot." I frowned.

Edward abruptly stopped dancing and I almost fell over. "What do you mean you're the spot?" His ecstasy quickly turned to anger.

"When Jake and I get married, I'm leaving the paper. What part of that is too complicated for you?" I griped.

"You can't be serious, Bella. You love your job, you worked hard for it, why would you throw it all away?" he spat.

"I want a halfway normal life." I complained. I was on my soapbox now. "I want a house and a family. I'm getting tired of running out at all hours of the night, scrounging around disgusting bars and ducking into dark corners just to get a lead."

"You're not the minivan type; singing lullabies and baking cookies isn't for you." He sneered.

"How would you know Cullen, you never offered me the chance." I barked at him. "What makes you think I won't love it?" I challenged.

"Because I know you Swan, whether you want to admit it or not" he jerked me back into his arms and we began to move again. "You're too much of a newspaperman." he said bitterly.

"Yeah well that's the problem. I'm not a newspaper man, I'm a woman." I muttered. "Not that you've ever noticed the difference." I complained.

"How was I going to notice that when all you ever wore to bed was sweats?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Look Cullen I don't want to argue." I said coldly trying not to lose my temper.

"Why not, Swan, it'll be like old times." He fired back.

"I'm changing the subject." I grumbled. "How was L.A.?"

He shrugged. "Boring, all they ever wanted me to report on was the government, my heart wasn't in it."

"The last piece you did was crap." I admitted.

He grinned. "This is coming from a woman who a few months ago wrote a jump on some insane wolf conservationist trying to start a breeding program at the zoo. What did you do to get assigned to that charity case?" he laughed.

"I didn't get assigned, I volunteered." I grinned widely.

"Why would you…?" Edward started to ask but I stopped him by lifting my ring finger and wiggling it in front of him.

"Wait, seriously, your marrying wolf man?" He said with a look of disgust. He didn't say anything for a long time and I noticed he was, staring sadly at the three diamond platinum ring on my left hand.

"His name is Jacob." I said stiffly. "He's a good guy."

The music ended and we stepped away from one another giving a well deserved applauds to the band. We had managed to dance through three songs and not realize it, when the governor took the stage, all eyes turned to him, and Edward and I switched into journalist mode.

"Ladies, Gentleman and members of the press," He began. "I am here to announce my nomination for State Senate." he grinned widely. "Judge Garrett Aro." He waved to the gentleman now standing on the platform shaking the mayor's hand.

Edward and I just looked at each other, stunned.

"Garrett?" we said in unison.

Garrett Aro was a dear friend. Edward and I were just starting out as partners; Cullen was still looking for his first big story after being at the paper for a few years and I was a lowly intern following him around like a lost puppy. Aro had helped us nail a corrupt politician, when no one else would touch the story. He was forever integrated in our lives and for more than one reason; he was also the man who married us.

It was a week after we had cracked the case, New Years Eve. The Tribune was keeping me and I was a little too eager to celebrate. We were at a party the paper was hosting, both of us drinking heavily. When midnight arrived, Edward whispered "Can I try something" in my ear and I nodded smiling like the idiotic, young college girl I was at the time. He gently took my face in his hands, placed his lips on mine and I swear I don't remember them parting for the next ten minutes. When we finally broke apart, the entire party was staring at us.

"Let's get out of here." Edward murmured and we disappeared down the back steps. We staggered around for awhile, laughing at nothing funny as the intoxicated often do, and we passed a jewelry store.

"That's pretty" I hiccupped, trying to focus my eyes on a platinum ring. "One day I want a ring just like it."

"Nah," he shook his head, "it's too fancy for you" he slurred. "What you need is a plain gold wedding band."

"I have to find a husband first." I sobbed for some unfathomable reason.

"Don't cry, Swan, I'll marry you." he volunteered, a large lopsided grin splitting his drunken face in half.

That is how we ended up at Judge Aro's house at three o'clock in the morning drunk out of our minds, no wedding rings, promising to love each other forever or until the next day.

It didn't take us long to become sober when we woke up in bed together the next morning. We rushed to the courthouse to stop Aro from filing the certificate but it was too late. We argued that we had not filed for a license, but Aro said it didn't matter to him, he could tell we were meant for each other. He'd already had his secretary backdate one. We were legally married.

Edward and I decided to make the best of it; we were partners already, now we could just share an apartment, and a cab to work. We did love one another and it was good for awhile, Edward even bought me a plain gold band for our first anniversary. Things started to go downhill after that, he moved eventually into the spare bedroom we used as an office and within a few months our marriage ended. It lasted a little over two years before it all fell apart. It was only logic that the same man who married us also divorce us. He did it hesitantly but signed the papers.

Edward left to go to work at our sister paper in L.A. and I continued at the Tribune. We hadn't seen each other or Garrett since that day. I don't even remember him being a candidate for the seat; apparently I'd been spending too much time reading about California's government instead of our own.

Edward decided to escort me back to my table, before we went to interview Garrett. Jacob was talking to someone, when I got close enough to realize who it was my body stiffened and couldn't move any further. Edward noticed my odd reaction and turned to where I was staring.

"Damn it" he cursed as his eyes spotting the strawberry blonde in a beige sequin evening gown, a glass of champagne in her hands, laughing loudly.

I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes as she spotted me; a wicked grin plastered on her face

"Are you ok?" he asked nervously, knowing this was difficult for me.

"Don't worry about me," I smirked at him, grabbing a wine glass from the waiter as he passed, "you didn't before." I said taking a large sip.

He looked angry. "I've told you Swan; she had a story and wanted to know if the Tribune was interested in going to bed with it." He tried to defend himself.

"And you chose to take it literally." I growled.

Edward didn't answer because Jacob and Tanya interrupted us.

"So Edward, I heard you've got your back at the Trib, what do we owe the pleasure of your return?" Tanya cooed.

Tanya Denali was a Suns-Times reporter who had a reputation for getting her sources by seducing them. If there ever was a yellow journalist, Tanya was it.

"I missed Chicago and my wife." He said seriously.

"EX-WIFE!" All three of us yelled.

"Whatever," he countered. "I'm back."

"Well maybe we can collaborate on another story, we should meet up sometime, and I hear the Drake Suite has an amazing view" she smiled smugly.

I honestly don't know what came over me as I poured the rest of my drink down the front of Tanya's dress but Jacob looked horrified; Edward, on the other hand, burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Tanya squealed as the cold red wine stained her dress. I really think she would have hit me if Edward hadn't stepped in, and disengaged us.

"I think it's time we interviewed Garrett." Edward grinned, steering me in the opposite direction we had originally been heading.

We reached the platform to find the judge speaking heatedly to an angry dark haired man; Garrett stopped when he saw us and grinned.

"Edward and Bella, my favorite reporters," he bellowed completely ignoring the man at his side. The dark haired man stormed off the stage, almost knocking me off the steps.

"What was that all about?" I asked worried. "He seemed upset."

"It's nothing, just Eric Yorkie my campaign manager, he's mad over a recent decision I've made that he thinks will affect the election." He waved it off. "So Edward I hear your back at the Trib, have you too finally kissed and made up?" he laughed.

"No" he said sadly while I shook my head silently.

"Shame, you too were perfect for each other, almost as perfect as me and my Kate." He grinned.

"Kate?" I smirked at the judge in a knowing way.

"You would adore her Bella, she's beautiful and smart, she couldn't be here tonight, unfortunately she's working but perhaps you can meet her some other time." He smiled.

"It will be a pleasure, I'm sure." I laughed. I could tell how smitten he was with this Kate and wished him the best. He deserved it. Edward and I chatted with the judge a little longer about his plans for the election.

"You know it will be nice if I can get that seat at the Senate, I need a break from all of these murder cases. The one I'm working on now is a mess. He frowned.

"Anything we'd be interested in?" I asked.

"No, just the usual, off the record this Sam Uley kid going up for sentencing seems innocent enough, but his brother, Paul is a nutcase. I've gotten more than one threat already."

Edward and I looked at each other but Garrett only smiled.

"Don't worry you two, I have a top notch security system, but even without it, I'd make it of this case alive. He joked.

We talked a little longer but the other press members were getting impatient so we made lunch plans for the following week.

I returned to Jacob, who was eager to leave. He had to go to work at daybreak seeing as he left early today. We said our good-nights to Edward, and left.

Jake and I grabbed a taxi and he walked me to my apartment. He didn't say much, I think he was irritated that Edward had ruined the evening. I asked if he wanted to stay the night but he said he would rather sleep at his apartment which was closer to work. We made dinner plans for tomorrow night instead.

"I love you" he said kissing me good-bye.

"I know." I answered with a smile.

It didn't take long after I showered to fall asleep. I took two sleeping pills the doctor prescribed to keep away the nightmares after the evening I had I deserved a good night's sleep.

I was still enjoying my restful slumber when I heard the thudding on my door. I tried to ignore it but the loud noise wouldn't go away.

"Who is it?" I groaned, "What do you want?"

"Swan, open up!" The voice from the other side of the door ordered.

I sighed, rolled out of bed and unlatched the chain. "This better be good Cullen." I yawned as I pulled it open.

"It is…Garrett's been murdered." He said solemnly.

In my clouded state I assumed that this was another nightmare. I needed to go back to bed and wake up but before I could take another step toward the bedroom, the room spun, and I felt myself falling into a familiar black abyss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Twilight, any location, person or product in this story, no copyright infringement intended**

**A/N- Please review and tell me what you think of the story. Thank you.**

EPOV-

I caught Bella before she hit the ground; it seemed she had just passed out. I roused her around until she finally came back to the living.

"Are you ok? I asked worried.

"Hmmm, oh yeah" she hummed, "must have been too much wine" she stretched, rubbing her eyes.

"Well come on then; go get dressed. Charlie's got someone at the scene already but I want to see what's going on?"

"No, I'm going back to sleep." She yawned again, heading to the bedroom.

I knew immediately that something wasn't right, the only times I'd ever known Bella to miss a story and go back to bed was when she was sick and when she…

I ran into the bedroom we once shared. It still had the same red and yellow quilted bedspread and black furniture; as a matter of fact everything in the apartment looked basically unchanged, except for the absence of my things.

I pulled Bella up from her sleeping position and smacked her cheeks lightly.

"Open your eyes." I ordered.

"Ouch, that stings." she whined, as I tried to stare into the chocolate pools or what little was left of them. I inwardly cursed. They were dilated.

I stormed into the closet, grabbing the large vase Bella used to keep the flowers I sent her when we were married and filled it with water. I returned to the bed and dumped it over her head. She wailed in surprise but it woke her up.

"Where are they?" I screamed.

"Where are what?" she cried, dripping wet. Another time I would think this was funny, not now.

"The Damn Sleeping Pills, Bella, Where are they?" I started opening drawers and pillaging through them.

"Stop it! I don't know what you're talking about Edward?" she lied.

"The hell you don't, you might as well tell me where they are because I will ransack every inch of this apartment until I find them."

She must have realized I was serious because she pointed at the medicine cabinet.

I flung open the door so hard it slammed against the wall, it cracked the mirror. I started rummaging through the orange containers, finding the bottle I wanted. It had just been refilled.

"Who got them for you?" I demanded to know, thinking I'd taken care of that problem.

"Jacob, he thought they would help." she muttered sadly.

"Yeah well, he and I are going to have a little talk." I quipped, dumping the bottle of pills into the toilet and flushing it.

"You are overreacting." She frowned now standing in the doorway.

" I don't think so, Jacob wasn't here to watch you turn into a zombie last time, was he? I hissed.

"No" was all Bella could say.

"I bet you forgot to mention him that you need to stay away from pain pills as well." I questioned.

"That's my business" she huffed.

"That's what you think; I had to live through the hell of trying to deal with getting you off of it all and I'll be damned if I watch you go back to it. I'll move in the spare room again if I have too." I threatened.

"That won't be necessary." She said hatefully giving me a glare.

"Why are the nightmares getting better?" I sneered sarcastically, knowing they weren't.

"No, but I'm not your responsibility anymore." She spat with a mix of bitterness and desperation.

I hated seeing her like this, she used to be strong, fearless but I had destroyed her. After the divorce, I figured it would be best if I left. You can't work with a partner you don't trust and Bella no longer trusted me.

I reasoned that moving to L.A. would allow both of us to heal, but I lived in California long enough to realize it wasn't right for me. I missed Bella and Chicago more everyday and I continued to read the Tribune religiously.

It was when I contacted a source back in Chicago about a story and found out that not only did the Tribune have an opening but that Bella was getting remarried. I immediately accepted the offer. If I had known it was Bella's I would have never taken the position.

I had business with the mayor and accepted the invitation to the governors ball, I didn't expect to see her there She never went to political gatherings so I could only assume she was forced to be here. I watched as she laughed and danced with who I concluded was her fiancé. She seemed happy and that is what I wanted even if it meant she was wearing the ring of another man. A ring that looked eerily like the one she'd admired in the window the evening we got married.

I remembered that night fairly clearly for being so intoxicated. I had wanted to kiss her for a long time. We had been were paired up for assignments since I was only a few years older than her. I was a hard-headed kid trying to make a name for myself, I didn't need a intern running around making my job more difficult so I gave her meaningless errands to run while I investigated. Eventually, I ran across the case of a magistrate who was taking bribes for lighter sentences. I realized I needed help and Bella jumped right in. It was then I knew she was the one, so alive and willing to do almost anything I asked of her. I think that's why I was afraid to ask her out on a date, she could have said no and the partnership would be over, instead I asked if I could kiss her and the rest is history, literally.

We had always squabbled, but soon things changed. She wasn't well; I just watched helplessly as she pushed me away and I didn't try to do anything about it. I threw myself into my work, barely coming home. That's when Tanya propositioned me about a story; I thought it was on the up and up… for awhile. My marriage ended but not my love for her.

"I will always feel protective of you, Bella." I sighed pinching my fingers to the bridge of my nose, a habit I had picked up from my father. He always did that when I was in trouble as a child.

"You can't protect me from everything." She whispered as she turned back into the bedroom.

"I can protect you from yourself." I said seriously, "well most of the time, anyway." I laughed as she tripped over the rug.

I helped from the floor, watching her grab a towel from the closet and scrunch the water from her hair.

"So Garrett was really murdered." She said sadly changing the subject.

"Afraid so, they're saying it was the girl he's been seeing Kate. I don't know much more than that. I thought we'd go check it out." I pushed.

"Give me a minute to change and I'll be ready." She murmured, trying to hide a yawn.

"I'll wait." I grinned.

"Nice try Ace," Bella gave me small smile. "Out" she pointed to the door.

I couldn't help but laugh as the door thudded shut.

Half an hour later we were standing outside of the judge's house on Orchard Street, watching police and TV news cameras scour the place. I left to get coffee for Bella and I, and when I returned she was glowing.

"What did you find out?" I asked excited she might have a lead. She took her coffee and grinned.

"Who says I'm sharing my scoop with you Cullen?" she teased.

"Swan, we're partners, we share everything. " I played along.

"Well, apparently so did Garrett." She said in a hushed tone, pulling me behind a tree.

"What are you talking about?"

"The judges Kate, was a call girl" she laughed.

"No way, Garrett was head over hills for a hooker?" my mouth opened in shock.

"A very expensive one at that, the neighbor three doors down provided that information." She winked

"Did you find out anything else?" I blew the steam from the Styrofoam cup in my hand.

"Garrett's house is bugged with every known security system known to man; no one was caught coming in or out of the house. Almost every move in and around his house is recorded except for the bathroom, bedroom and office, where he was murdered." She hissed.

"So?" he was being recorded, so what?" I was confused.

"So who killed him? The camera's in the house caught the judge go into his office a little after two this morning. No one ever saw Kate go into the office until after four when she called the police. All of the doors and windows are locked tight. The security system alarm never even went off."

"Are they saying it's a suicide?" I knew that was impossible.

"No, he was shot in the back." She looked at the ground, I could almost see the tears in her eyes.

I was about say something when Bella's cell phone rang. She spoke for a moment, biting on her lip, and smiled.

"Ok, thanks Seth, you did good." She grinned giving me a thumb up. "Keep me posted if anything else comes in." and hit a button.

"Who's Seth?" I grumbled.

"My intern at the paper." She seemed smug. " I got a message from Kate and instead of waiting until I got back he phoned it in."

"And?" I asked waiting.

"It said quote He told me to call you if anything ever happened."

"That sounds like he knew something was going down" I smirked.

"My thoughts exactly let's go visit her at the prison and a see what she knows." Bella smiled.

The girl in front of us didn't look like a prostitute. She looked young and scared. We sat behind the glass, Bella had the phone.

"Hello, Kate. I'm Bella Swan and this Edward Cullen."

"Yes, I know who you are." She said nervously. "I'm so glad you came, I was afraid you wouldn't get the message, and it was my only phone call."

"Why would you call us?" I asked. "instead of a lawyer?"

"Well part of working for Lady Irina is that she has an attorney, if we ever need it, and Gar always said you were the only people he'd trust to find the truth if something happened to him." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just can't believe…" she sobbed.

"It's ok, Kate." Bella gently smiled. "Can you tell us anything about what happened?"

"Not really." She placed her long hair behind her ear. "I had to work until one, it was my last job. Garrett wanted me to quit." She sighed. "He was so understanding, he never made me feel ashamed."

"Go on, Kate." I tried to push gently; we didn't have long before the guards would return.

"Anyway, I came home; he was waiting up for me as usual. We talked about the party for a little bit and said he had to go work on a case. He couldn't tell me what it was of course but, I could tell he was worried about it, he usually doesn't go over files in the middle of the night."

"Did you hear anything?" I asked.

"Yes, a few minutes after three, I heard a bang but I thought it was one of Gar's stupid action movies, he sometimes watches them while he works. I couldn't go back to sleep so I read a little bit and went down to check on him but it was too late." The tears poured down her oval face.

"Thank you." Bella smiled as the guards came to take Kate back to her cell. "I promise we'll do whatever we can to help find Garrett's murderer."

"I just hope I could help, you know he talked about you guys last night, he said he never saw two people so wrong for each other that it was right."

We weren't sure what to say so we wished Kate the best and left the corrections facility, in silence.

"So where do we start?" I said rubbing the back of my neck. "We have to find out who did this."

"Not "we", just me" she pointed at herself and laughed.

"What?" I choked she couldn't be serious.

"You are not an officially part of the Tribune until I leave, Cullen. This one is all mine." She smirked.

"Wanna bet?" I chuckled.

"You think you can find a killer before me?" she challenged.

"Absolutely, I taught you everything you know."

"Let the games begin," she smirked, "but I'm warning you Ace, this is my last story, if you blow it for me I'll make you regret it." She removed the finger she had placed in my chest.

I couldn't help but grin at the girl I had married. I wasn't going to watch her throw her career away to marry some loser. She was an investigative journalist, her veins ran with ink not blood and nothing was going to give me more pleasure than making her see it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any location, person or product in this story, no copyright infringement intended**

**A/N- Please review and tell me what you think of the story. Thank you.**

BPOV-

Jacob was unnaturally quiet as we ate dinner tonight. Normally I heard his stories of progress at the zoo or about the seminar he was preparing to give on the Mexican wolves at Arizona State University, he was flying out this evening and would be gone for two days.

"Jake, is everything alright?" I finally asked as my waiter brought the carrot cake I ordered.

He looked like he was pondering something very hard, and finally he cleared his throat.

"Edward called me at work this afternoon," He continued unsteady. "Why did you not tell me, Bella?"

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "Jake, I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to worry, I was afraid that if I told you, you wouldn't..." I couldn't finish.

"Bella, how could you think that?" he smiled, taking my hand. "I just wish I had heard it from you instead of your ex-husband." He frowned.

"He had no right to do that." I muttered.

"I disagree, I'm glad he called."

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"Because I need to know these things Bella, you've kept so much from me. You were like a puzzle, he filled in some of the missing pieces."

"What did he say to you?" I asked angrily.

"He was irate but with reason. He said that in no uncertain terms were I to give you any more medication and he told me why. I knew part of the story, you gave me the beginning and end, but now I want to hear the middle." He probed.

"Sounds like Edward already did that" I complained stabbing the cake with my fork.

"No, he just wanted to make sure I was aware of the problem, he never went into details, please Bella."

"Not here", I whispered feeling as if the entire restaurant was eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Fine, let's go back to your apartment." He volunteered, signaling the waiter to bring the check.

We were sitting on the couch in uncomfortable silence. On one end, Jacob was waiting patiently, his ankle resting on his leg and his arm lying on the back of the couch. I was curled up with a pillow on the other. Each of us waited for the other to make the first move.

"I don't know where to start." I finally gave in.

"I would say start at the beginning, but I don't think either of us wants to relive that, so how about we start with the nightmares." He smiled gently.

I nodded taking a deep breath and closing my eyes.

"I was recovering fine physically, my wounds were almost healed but the memories; they were so overwhelming that I couldn't cope. The first nightmare scared me so badly I couldn't sleep for two days. I was only suppose to take one pain pill a day, but I soon figured out that the pills also allowed me to forgot for a little while and I could sleep without being disturbed so I started taking two than two wasn't enough.

Edward was such a mess that he didn't even realize how fast the pills had disappeared until he went to go refill them. The pharmacist warned him about the risks of taking to many and he canceled the order, instead he thought it would be better if he got me something less addictive like sleeping pills."

"But Bella, did he not realize…?"

"No, Jake honestly I don't think he did. He was trying to do anything he could to help me. Do you remember the first time you heard the screams and how scared you were? Imagine hearing that every night for months on end."

He nodded his head as I continued the story.

" Edward insisted that I needed "get back in the saddle", that work would help. It did keep my mind off things in the day but at night things were starting to become worse even with the sleeping pills. I was waking up in the middle of the night so I upped the dosage again.

I became fidgety, scatterbrained and I walked around in a daze all the time. I started buying over the counter pills and hiding them around the apartment so that Edward wouldn't notice how many I took. Once I passed out at work. They sent me home and I sleep soundly the entire day. The next morning I told Edward I still wasn't feeling well, the flu was going around so he didn't question it. I laid in bed for the rest of the week.

Edward came home one day and found me unconscious. He couldn't wake me up. I had taken so many pills that I had to have my stomach pumped. My source at the hospital told me later that she thought they were going to have to sedate him he was so beside himself with grief.

They wanted to place me in a rehab program but I begged Edward not to make me go. He finally gave in and called his dad a highly respected doctor and board member of a major pharmaceutical company. he chewed Edward out for being so irresponsible. He told him what to expect and how to deal with it. He also warned him it wouldn't be easy.

I went home not to my husband, but the Cullen detox program. It saved my life but it ruined our marriage. One night we were in bed doing our usual routine, we hadn't made love in months, Edward was watching TV and I was reading. The light was hurting my eyes and I got a headache. I begged him to give me something for it but he refused.

We got into a horrible argument. I cried that I couldn't understand why he refused to help me and he yelled that he was helping me and one day I would understand. He said missed me, he wanted his wife back not the shell that I was now.

I screamed that I hated him, that he should blame himself if he didn't like what he saw because it was his fault, that none of it would have happened if it wasn't for him, and I would never forgive him for doing this to me. He reached for me and I jerked away, saying he would never touch me again because he disgusted me.

He looked hurt but countered that it was fine, he'd find his pleasure elsewhere, with someone who would make him feel alive and wanted. He grabbed his things and moved into the spare room.

He basically spent all his time at work after that, rarely coming home except to make sure I wasn't passed out again. I was still on leave from work, but I checked in often. One day I called looking for Edward about dinner and the intern let it slip that he was already having dinner with Tanya at the Drake.

It was the first thing he taught me follow my hunches. He said I had natural instinct, but this was one time I hoped it was wrong. I couldn't sit around and do nothing so I went to check it out.

"Excuse me" I smiled at the boy working at the front desk of the hotel. " I've left my key in my room, do you happen to have an extra?" I blinked my eyelashes.

"Your name?" He asked suspiciously. His long fingers tapped against the wooden desk which held little more than a computer.

"Tanya Denali" I sighed, looking at my nails in an impatient manner. It was a tip I picked up on the job. If you show much interest, you lose your advantage.

"Oh yes, The Drake Suite, here you are" he grinned, handing me the small electronic key card. "I hope your enjoying your stay at Ms. Denali."

"Undoubtedly" I snickered taking the key. It had been easier than I thought. I walked victoriously toward the elevators and pushed the small round lighted number of the floor I wanted.

The quiet music did little help to calm my nerves, and I jumped when I heard the loud ding. I quickly found the room and slid the card in quietly. I closed my eyes and said a prayer.

The room was elegant, decorated with brown carpets and gold curtains. I quickly looked for any evidence that he was cheating on me. Two goblets and wine were on the coffee table, a deep orange shade of lipstick marked one. A pair of expensive Armani sunglasses, that I saved a month to buy, lay haphazardly on the back of the sofa with his discarded jacket but I found nothing to prove him guilty.

There was nothing that looked suspicious and I was glad I had overreacted. I was about to leave when I heard someone talking and laughing from the bedroom and I silently made my way to the bedroom door; it was ajar. My eyes widened as I took into view a Tanya in a fluffy white bathrobe. Her arms were wrapped around my husband's neck, eagerly devouring his lips while her hands ran through his messy bronzed hair. He had his arm around her waist pulling her in tightly.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crying noise and I realized it was me sobbing hysterically, the tears blinded my eyes. They heard me as well, and broke apart. Edward looked at Tanya, than at me and cursed loudly; I just ran.

Every step seemed to be in slow motion but I finally made it to the hallway, banging repeatedly on the buttons of the metal box, cursing the elevator for taking so long to return. Finally the doors opened, and I practically fell inside, and punched the main floor number. I thought I had made my escape when a familiar hand caught one of the doors.

"Bella, please" he begged.

I couldn't answer, I didn't want to answer. I just kept hearing his words from that night ringing in my ears. "I'll find my pleasure elsewhere."

"Please Bella, I'll do anything" he promised, releasing the door, placing one hand instead in his hair as he always did when he was frustrated. It was than for the first time I noticed the other hand was holding the towel that was wrapped around his waist.

I still refused to speak; I could only stare at him and wonder how he could do this to me after everything I'd been through.

"Talk to me Bella" he pleaded in agony. "Say something, anything!"

I told him I wanted a divorce and watched as the doors close slowly on his devastated face. A month later Garrett signed the papers and Edward left for his new job. Now you know the whole story.

Jacob was silent for a minute. He put his hand on top of his head a rubbed it.

"Bella," he sighed, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure you can ask me anything?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but what keep you from going back to the pills when Edward left?" he questioned curiosity.

I laughed shakily. "I wanted too." I admitted.

"What stopped you?" he questioned intriqued.

"Did you ever wonder why I had you get the pills, Jake?"

"It crossed my mind but I just figured you were busy." He answered with a shrug.

"It's because I can't. Cullen has either contacted or threatened every doctor, drug store and dealer in the area. I'm blacklisted.

"Well how did he manage to pull that off? He couldn't know what was going on all the time."

"You don't know Cullen, he has connections everywhere and a lot of favors that needed repaid. I wasn't able to buy a stick of gum at the time without it getting back to Edward.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to his side. "I would have never bought them if I had known." He frowned.

"I shouldn't have agreed to let you get them in the first place." I sighed as I laid my head into his chest.

We sat that way for what seemed like an eternity and I must have fallen asleep. I woke to sun lighting through the windows A note was beside me.

_Didn't want to wake you, have to leave or I'll miss my plane, call you when I get land. Love you, Jake_

I grumbled at the fact that I had awoken alone again. Jake and I rarely got to spend a night together. We were always working. I made my normal slice of toast, changed into my clothes. Getting to work was a normal nightmare and Charlie was on my back about the article I was supposed to have finished yesterday. Cullen wasn't in the office yet so I had a few minutes silence to type up my notes while Seth talked about a story he wanted to pitch to Charlie; he suddenly became quiet. The kid had been my intern for six months and had never shut up so I looked to see what had captured his attention in hopes of getting one of my own. My bubble was burst when I saw a young girl in a bright green backless dress with gold rings holding up the sheer material. Her soft brown hair layered on her shoulders. I watched Seth as he stared at her long knee length black boots.

"Are you Ms. Swan?" the girl asked, her soft jade eyes fluttered, flipping her hair over as she spoke. I noticed a tattoo saying forever etched on her left wrist, a small red heart dangling from the letter "R" like a charm. I think it finally more than poor Seth could handle because I heard a soft moan. I hit his leg.

"I'm Bella, how can I help you?"

"Well to start you can get him to shut his mouth." She said sarcastically.

Poor Seth was still bug-eyed with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Seth, SETH" I yelled. He took him a moment to respond.

"Huh, oh, what?" he seemed embarrassed.

"Go get me some coffee." I ordered trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, sure, ok" he stumbled and almost ran to the coffeepot.

"He's a good kid, just a little gun shy." I told the girl sitting beside me.

"I get that a lot" she huffed. "Anyway Ms. Swan do you want to know why I'm here or not?" she said point blank.

"Of course, what can I do for you….?" I realized I didn't know her name.

"My clients call me Danielle but my friends call me Dani."

"You look awfully young to have clients Dani; you can't be old enough to be professional of anything yet." I teased.

"I'm a call girl, Ms. Swan, not a lot of training goes into that." She retorted.

"Ok Dani, why are you here, how can I help you?" I threw out again getting tired of this game.

"It's not what you can do for me; it's what I can do for you." She smirked.

"And what's that?" I asked feigning interest.

"I know who killed Judge Aro."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Twilight, any location, person or product in this story, no copyright infringement intended**

**A/N- Please review and tell me what you think of the story. Huge thanks to my beta DaisyBell2, you make me sparkle! Thank you from the bottom of my heart to all of you who have read, favorite and reviewed this story. It means so much. Enjoy and as always please review, I'd love to hear your ideas, suggestions and thoughts!**

I took Dani the down the block to a little bistro. The small tables were covered with crisp white tablecloths and the chairs wrought iron. I ordered a tea and but Dani didn't want anything.

"Have you ever thought about turning tricks Ms. Swan? I bet you'd bring in a lot of money." Dani asked seriously.

"No, it's never actually crossed my mind." I smiled.

"Well I think you'd make a good call girl, especially with the guys like Mr. Cullen, the girls down at Ms. Irina's just adore him." she grinned.

"I'm not surprised." I said a little too bitterly.

"Oh no, not like that," She chuckled, fidgeting with a napkin. "He's always been a gentleman."

"Uh-huh" I said taking a sip of my tea, sneering in disbelief.

"We only see him when Victoria has information, but I wouldn't mind giving him a regular slot on my schedule. I heard you were married to him, so I'm going to ask cause_ all_ the girls are wondering is he as amazing as we figure. If you know what I mean?" she winked.

I choked a little on the dark liquid, drops of it landing on the white linen tablecloths.

"Are you alright?" she laughed.

"Yes, I'm fine." I sputtered wiping the stains with my napkin.

"Well…" she probed.

"Dani, that was a long time ago, we haven't, I mean I don't really remember…" I blushed red.

"I thought so," she smiled. "I mean you can just tell with some guys; I can't wait until I tell the girls." she sighed.

"Listen Dani, who do you think murdered judge Aro?" I tried changing the subject. It worked.

"Bree Tanner", she hissed.

"Why are you so sure?" I asked.

"She blew off her shift that evening, said she was meeting someone. When she came back she was all freaked out, mumbling about doing something she regretted."

"That could have been anything Dani. Do you have anything concrete to prove that she did it?" I said as I stirred my tea.

"No, not exactly, but I do know Kate wasn't the only girl at Ms. Irina's that Garrett saw. For awhile Kate and Bree shared shifts. Bree was infatuated with the judge, almost to a point of obsessive. One day Bree got knocked off his schedule, he told Irina he wanted Kate to be his only regular. She got really jealous of Kate because not only did she become his only girl but she started seeing him outside of work. It was almost like that movie _Pretty Woman_. He started buying her fancy clothes and stuff. Anyway, it really made Bree angry and she confronted Kate, said that if she couldn't have the judge no one would.

"Did Ms Irina do anything about it?"

"No, she was more ticked at Kate than Bree. She was against this whole relationship from the start, especially when Mr. Jenks told her about the paperwork Garrett sent over."

"Who's Jenks? What papers?" I asked suddenly intrigued.

"Mr. Jenks is Ms. Irina's personal attorney. He does all her internal affairs, you know making us look like a legitimate business, off the record he deals with all the hiring, girls' contracts, etc." she shrugged.

"So why was Irina upset over the papers? What was in them?" I asked leaning across the table with excitement.

"I don't know, all I heard Jenks say was that Garrett had some important papers he wanted Kate to sign, that's it, but I know my friend Emily has her appointment this evening. She could ask. He's a prick but tends to chatter a lot to try to make the girls comfortable."

"Do you think Jenks would meet another girl tonight instead? I asked hoping for the best.

"Sure, he's had a few walk-ins, he likes finding new talent. If he likes them they sign the contract in the room, if not they're out the door, Why?"

I just sipped at me tea, smiling at an intriguing idea.

EPOV-

I'd been out on the streets all day, meeting up with old contacts, finding out what I could about the judge's murder. Not too many people were talking so I went to see Sam Uley, the kid whose case Garrett was looking into the night he died.

Sam explained the case, told me he'd been the liquor store trying to convince someone to go in and buy him some beer when he heard a fight break out. He ran inside to find the owner with a knife in the chest. The guy died in his arms and Sam was charged with the murder. His brother, Paul, was an angry guy and he threatened the judge. "He does that to everybody though," was Sam's defense. "If a guy short-changed him at a hot dog stand Paul would threaten to kill him." I wasn't sure if I believed his story but I needed to get back. I wanted to meet up with Charlie about the whole job situation.

I talked to him for a short time before I left and on my way out I heard the phone on Bella's desk ring. A creature of habit, I picked it up.

"Chicago Tribune, Cullen, talk to me."

"Knock Knock handsome." a soft feminine voice came over the receiver.

"Who is this?" I asked teasing.

"Well if you don't recognize my voice you have been away too long."

"That indeed. Hey Vikki, I've missed you and the girls."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I was hoping you'd meet with our newest hustler."

"Nah thank. You know I'm really not up on all that." I sighed.

"Edward," she turned serious. "I really think you should meet this girl, I'm afraid she's in over her head. Maybe you can talk some sense into her. This is one freaky John she's scheduled to meet. I'm afraid she'll get hurt."

"And why would I care?" She knew I wasn't being rude. She was my source; she wasn't calling unless the info was vital.

"Well let's just say this girl is a real Beauty."

BPOV-

I felt like an idiot. I was standing outside a fairly decent hotel room dressed in almost nothing. Dani had come to the apartment with me to help me find something to wear for my interview with Jenks and of all the things hanging in my closet she picked out Cullen's old suit. I knew I should have thrown it out, it was forgotten at the cleaners when Edward moved. I just stuck it in the closet with plans to send it to him which I never did.

She picked up the black jacket, "You know this would look great on you." She said holding it up.

I immediately tried to focus her attention on anything else but she reminded me that she was the professional. She did a little work to the hem and sleeves, but it when I slipped it on, and buttoned it, it was well fitting. I added fishnet hose and a pair of the tallest high heels I'd ever seen, I was sure I wouldn't make it out of the hotel alive. While I packed my purse, Dani called Victoria to get the room information and time for me. Dani added bright red lipstick and puffed my hair until it was a foot high. Wishing me luck, she sent me on my way.

I gathered up my courage and paraded into the room. It was dark and I could barely make out a figure on the bed.

"Well, that is definitely much better than the sweats you used to wear to bed." An angry voice barked.

"Edward!" I shouted in frustration. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He clicked on the bedside lamp. "Victoria called. The question is what the hell are _you_ doing here? Have you lost your mind?" He hissed.

"I'm undercover," I yelled throwing my purse at him. "I'm trying to find out information on who shot Garrett."

"And the best way to do that is parading around like a hooker!" he shouted. "Wait, is that my suit?" his face was shocked.

"Edward focus! There is something going on with this Jenks guy. I need you to get out of here so I can nail him."

"Not literally! Bella this is DANGEROUS!" he snapped at me again. "You don't seem to grasp that fact."

"The only facts I'm interested in are the ones that involve Jenks and the paperwork that involved Garrett."

"You won't be able to pull this off Swan." He frowned.

"Thanks for the bode of confidence Cullen? Why would he not go for me? "I questioned

"God Bella you take everything so personal. That's not what I meant." But I didn't let him explain.

"NO, I want to know, I deserve to know. Why I would be a disappointment to him? Am I not sexy enough? Do I not have the right moves? Or is it that I'm just a bad lay altogether? Tell me Cullen, why wasn't I good enough for you?" My hands flew over my mouth in surprise. That was not at_ all _what I meant to say.

"Bella," he said with shaking his head sadly, he looked as if he were in pain. "This isn't about us."

We stared at each other for a long time, I'm not sure how long but I do know that when I heard the door beep I panicked.

"Edward it's him." I hissed. "Hide!"

Edward looked around and quickly fell to the floor, under the bed.

"Hello. I'm J. Jenks." said the middle-aged man whose hair was beginning to thin. He was dressed in a dark suit and carried a briefcase, the corner of some papers sticking out.

"I'm Izzy." I giggled. I think I heard Edward sigh.

"Izzy, nice to meet you. Tell me why you want this job?" he asked as if I was interviewing for a bank teller position.

"I heard the money is great, the hours are good, and that I'd get to meet a lot of nice guys." I fluttered my eyes at him.

"That's true, but you do realize that the gentleman you meet will be strictly prohibited from seeing you socially?" He said sternly and I nodded.

"Well good Izzy. Let me go get ready and we'll begin your interview process." He said, laying his briefcase by the bed. "I'll be back in a moment, please make yourself comfortable." He smiled.

He had almost disappeared into the restroom when his voice echoed back. "You know, you're a little older than most of the girls I interview, Izzy, I hope that will work in your favor."

I heard Edward shaking with laughter under the bed so I kicked him. I heard "Ouch, Damn it!" but at least the laughter stopped.

"I have the experience." I lied, and I heard the door shut.

I reach for the case and Edward grabbed my wrist pulling me down to the ground.

"You cannot do this!" he loudly whispered. "You'll get hurt." His green eyes boring into my brown ones.

"Watch me." I jerked my arm away and quickly opened the case on the bed. Inside was nothing but Ms. Irina's contracts, prenuptial and divorce papers and real estate agreements. Normal attorney activities.

I heard the water in the restroom come to an end and I shoved everything back into the case and sat it on floor. Edward, coming out from under the bed, asked what was wrong.

"There was nothing out of the ordinary." I sighed chewing on my lip. "It doesn't make sense."

"Good you can go." He said harshly, trying to pull me to the door.

"No, I know there's' more. I'm staying," I shook my head determined, "but you have to leave."

"I'm not leaving, from what I've heard this guy is a sicko." He grumbled.

"Cullen please just give me five minutes with the guy." I begged.

"Fine, but I'm staying to make sure nothing happens." He pulled out his cell phone and walked over to the closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Making sure you have only have five minutes." He said punching something into his phone. I didn't ask.

"Are you ready, Izzy?" Mr. Jenks returned, coming toward me and I smiled evilly.

"Yes." I said running my hand across his cheek. "But are you?"

He pulled me close to him. "Always." he chuckled.

I grabbed his coat and slipped it to the floor running my fingers down his chest.

"Can I ask you something?" I whispered in his ear.

"If you must," he said now leaning toward me, his hands on my waist. I could see Edward through the closet staring murderously at both of us.

"You said I couldn't see anyone outside of work? Why? I've heard the others girls get to." I whined.

"Yes well, "he lifted me up placing me on the bed, "one of our girls got in a bit of trouble lately for that." he rubbed his nose on my neck.

"So the guy did he not want her around anymore?" I prodded trying to get him back on the subject. I stood on my knees ripping apart his tie."

"You ask a lot of questions, Izzy. He said biting my neck hard. I whimpered and I swear I thought Edward was going to come out of the closet, but I made him a signal that I was ok, and he made a growling face but stayed where he was.

"Just curious," I teased, locking my legs around his waist. "Did the guy get tired of her?"

"No, just the opposite." He mumbled kissing my earlobe. "He wanted her around all the time."

He started to unbutton my jacket and slid the fabric over my bare arms. It slid silently to the floor to revel a bright red and black bra with a satin lace cups and a bow, the slip was lacy and ruffled with a large red bow in the back. Edward's eyes rounded in large saucers and he bit his fist to keep from making a noise, I think he may have had a hard time breathing.

"Izzy what happened to your shoulder?" Jenks frowned. "I'm afraid some of our customers don't like damaged goods."

"Let's just say I like to live dangerously." I giggled nervously, the words having a hard time escaping from my lips. Edward wouldn't look at me, only the floor.

"Well in that case, perhaps if you will live up to my expectations, we have some gentleman that will find that exciting." He grinned wickedly. "Now the chit chat stops." He slapped me hard across the cheek and threw me to the bed. "It's time for business." He yanked my hair making me stare into his eyes. "How loud can you scream?" he smiled penning my arms above my head.

Edward was so livid he almost tore the closet door from the hinges ready to kill Jenks, but he didn't have time, there was an unexpected banging on the door. "OPEN UP, POLICE!"

"That a new look for you Swan." James teased as I sat in my holding cell. "I like it." He winked.

" Funny. Can I get out of here now please?" I huffed trying to keep the suit jacket closed.

"Sure, Swan, you've made bail. Come on up front and we'll get you released."

I walked to the front of the station and found Edward chatting it up with Irina who looked a little pissed.

He greeted me with a frown, and excused himself from the deadly glare she was throwing at me.

"I told you this was a stupid and dangerous plan. When are you going to listen to me? Irina is livid, I probably just got her into big trouble with cops, not to mention cost her some high profiled clients."

"Why is she mad at me? You're the one that called them!" I pouted.

"I gave you your five minutes. I had to get you out of that room, that wasn't some game you were planning Bella. Johns don't take to kindly for services that aren't rendered." He frowned.

"You would know."

He didn't say anything; we just looked into each other's heated gazes until I heard my name called. I stomped to the bench, my kitten hills clacking, and grabbed the pen.

"Hey Cullen, nice to see you back again." Deputy Cheney grinned as I he was filling out the discharge papers behind the partition.

"Thanks Ben. I've missed Chicago." Edward smiled.

"This is definitely a change, you bailing the Miss out…usually it's the other way around. How many times has she got your ass out lock-up now?" He teased.

"More than a few." Edward grinned, "It's kinda nice though, to be on the other end for once."

"Ok you two, can I please get my stuff so I can get outta here? I've got a case to work on." I grumbled.

"Not really." Edward smirked.

"What do you mean?" I glared at him.

"I talked to Charlie last night, your two week notice started yesterday. I'm officially part of the Tribune, you aren't. You're technically off the case." He smiled.

My mouth dropped open and my blood pressure rose. He had managed to get me kicked off of my last case.

"Edward, so help me, I'll kill you." my voice cracked in rage as I reach for his throat.

"Now now, Bella," Ben laughed, "you're still in police custody, I'd hate to book for attempted murder." he teased.

"UGHHH!" I screamed turning back to Ben. "Just give me my stuff so I can get the hell out of here." I threatened.

"Ok, ok," he muttered grabbing the yellow envelope from behind him, dropping the contents on the table. He picked up his pen, reading the list and checking the items off as he went.

"We have one wallet, one key ring, a can of pepper spray, one necklace chain with gold band, a cell phone and wow, one extremely expensive engagement ring". He smirked in appreciation.

"Wait a minute, what did you just say?" Edwards face broke into a grin.

Crap.

"An engagement ring. Did you splurge on that?" He looked impressed.

"No." he grin instantly became a frown. "The other one, the chain. Let me see it." Edward looked to me in complete disbelief when Ben handed it to him.

"Well, well," the smile came back to his face. "I thought you said you pawned this." he teased as he held up the small chain, the offensive little ring spinning under observation.

I answered by grabbing the thin gold chain and slipping it over my head. I thanked Ben, who graciously reminded me again of my court date and hurried out the glass doors and down the steps. Edward followed close behind.

"What does your fiancé think of you wearing the wedding ring your ex-husband gave you around your neck?" He asked looking a little too cocky for my liking.

"He doesn't know." I answered simply as we walked to the car.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I don't think it matters." I said calmly.

Suddenly he was in front of me, his arms around my shoulders. His face solemn.

"Why do you wear it Bella?" he asked me so seriously that I didn't have the heart to be sarcastic.

"I have my reasons." I said truthfully, "mostly it's for luck."

"Luck?" He seemed genuinely surprised, lifting the chain and gingerly holding the ring in his palm, studying it.

"Sure, I mean, when I wore it on my finger, I always made out ok. I just figured maybe the same thing goes if it hangs around my neck." I reasoned, trying to avoid his vibrant green eyes.

"I'm not to convinced it will work as well this way." He argued. "I went to a lot of trouble to keep you safe when you wore it on your finger and look how that turned out. He frowned. "I wouldn't say it's lucky."

"That depends on how you look at it." I teased "I think I have a pretty impressive record."

"Everybody's luck runs out sometime" he added sadly.

"When has yours ever run out?" I smirked knowing that Edward Cullen always had luck by his side.

"The day the judge signed the divorce papers." he sighed.

The smirk left my face and I angrily jerked myself around him and stormed off again to find the car.

"What?" he yelled running up to me.

"We aren't doing this Cullen; we've been through this a MILLION times." I said hatefully.

"You asked," he yelled. "I simply answered a question."

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to him, pointing my finger in his face.

"Don't do this to me, Ace. I'm trying to move on. Jacob and I are getting married, in less than a month. Don't come back and confuse me." I yelled.

"I'm not trying to confuse you Bella; I'm trying to show you that I still love you." He barked. "Is that so wrong?"

I didn't answer, instead I started walking away again, and I couldn't deal with this now. I needed to get home. I was halfway into the parking lot when a car headed straight towards me. It was speeding fast, faster than it should and I realized that it was trying to run me down. I stood like a deer blinded by the headlights. I closed my eyes and felt something collide with my body. I hit my head hard on the pavement and watched bright bursts of lights in my eyes. Edward lay on top of me.

"Are you ok?"He asked helping me up.

I just nodded and grabbed the back of my head and winced, as I listened to the tires squeal away.

Edward tried to help me stand but I wobbled. "Bella, how many fingers am I holding?" he asked concerned.

"Two." I looked at him like he was insane.

"That's what I was afraid of. Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well first we're going to the hospital, than we're going to go over this case again; someone thinks were getting too close to finding out something we shouldn't."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Twilight, any location, person or product in this story, no copyright infringement intended. **

**A/N- Hi all, this is a very long chapter my apologies. Again please read and review. Thanks to my beta, you're the best! Enjoy.**

BPOV-

I was sitting on examining room table with nothing but a gown and the frilly undergarments; to say I was embarrassed were an understatement. Carlisle, my former father-in-law, had examined me and found no broken bones, only a minor concussion. He had dragged Edward outside and I could see them arguing. I strained my ears trying to listen.

"You can't." Edward pleaded to his father, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"Edward, son, she has suffered a head injury. I cannot send her away without prescribing her something. She will be in pain."

"She'll just get hooked again." He said in a heated tone.

"Do you really believe that or are you afraid of that, Edward?" Carlisle asked crossing his arms. "She's a strong woman who has been through a lot. Give her a little credit."

"I admire her more than anything; I won't have her destroyed again." He looked straight at Carlisle as if threatening him.

"You are holding this over her head as a way to continue to be close to her." His father argued.

"NO. I am protecting her and I will not allow you to prescribe her medication that will harm her." He barked.

"Edward, I will say this only once, and I'm saying it as her doctor and not your father." He looked deeply in his sons eyes. "You are no longer her husband. You no longer have the right to make those decisions."

Carlisle turned away and walked back through the door with a forced smile on his face, unaware I had been eavesdropping. Edward looked devastated.

"Bella, everything looks fine. If you have any problems feel free to contact me. It's been a pleasure." He kissed my cheek and handed me my papers including a prescription for pain killers.

The ride home was almost unbearable. Edward never offered to say a word. He kept one head on the wheel and one fisted to his temple; his mind was elsewhere.

We finally turned into the pharmacy lot and Edward went in to get the pills. He was still unhappy when he returned fifteen minutes later with a bag in hand. When we got to the apartment, I changed out of my hooker wear and checked my messages while Edward stood by the door.

"Hey Bells, the seminar today went great we had a much larger turnout than I expected and I'm really looking forward to the next two days. I hope your staying out of trouble, I miss you already.-Love you."

I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Where's Jacob?" Edward shouted out of nowhere. I was taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"Arizona" I said a little annoyed.

"So you're telling me that he's not going to be here with you for the entire weekend?" he said hatefully.

"And you have a problem with that because?" I asked confused.

He remained silent for a minute his fingers between his eyes again, finally he spoke.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, a tight line where his smile should have been. I was leery of this sudden change in attitude but I was kind of hungry.

"Yes, starved." I admitted.

"How about I go pick us up a pizza?" he finally grinned. I nodded my head in agreement. "What do you want on it?" he asked.

"The usual." I remarked hoping he hadn't forgotten.

"OK but I'm not getting the mushrooms, they taste like dirt." He frowned making a face.

"You're such a picky eater." I sneered as he grabbed his keys from his pockets.

"I'll be back soon, call my cell if you need anything." He said seriously but with a big smile on his face.

It was Thursday evening and I had nothing to do. I picked up around the house, made out some bills and before I knew it Edward was back with a gigantic pizza and a large duffel bag.

"What's that?" I asked cautiously while getting my colorful dishes from the cabinet.

"A pizza." He teased but my glare finally brought out the truth. "My stuff for the next few days." He frowned.

"EXCUSE ME?" I said loudly still in shock.

"Come on Bella, I'm not just going to leave you alone with pain pills for three days." He griped.

"You're here to babysit me." I said in disbelief.

"Come on Swan, I was only joking, seriously it isn't only about the medicine. Someone tried to run you down, I don't think it was coincidence. Let me stay just until Jacob returns."

It was hard to argue against his reasoning. His intentions were good but I still didn't like it.

"Fine but you're sleeping on the couch." I barked.

"God, I missed this." Edward said as he pulled a piece of pizza from the box, cheese stringing down.

"Crashing on the couch, watching TV, and eating pizza?" I teased stretching my legs over his, Edward didn't seem to mind.

"No, good old fashioned Chicago deep dish." He took a large bite. "L.A. has some great restaurants but they can't make pizza worth a…" he was too busy chewing to finish his statement.

I laughed. "I haven't had a pizza this good in forever either." I said truthfully.

"You live in the city with the greatest pizza in the world, how is that possible?" he challenged.

"Jacobs a vegetarian so I rarely get anything but veggie anymore." I frowned. "I miss my meat."

Edward didn't say anything else; he just cocked an eyebrow and focused his attention on the show we were watching.

"So what's with this Damon guy anyway, he's so…"

"HOT" I murmured. Edward stared at me.

"Swan you have got to be kidding me? You would fall for a vampire?" he questioned with a doubtful look.

"If he was as smoking as Damon? Yes." I grinned. "Girls love the hot bad boy with a heart of gold." I sighed placing a hand over my heart for effect.

"Why not Stefan?" he challenged.

"He's too broody," I shrugged. "I mean he's ok, but if I had a choice like Elena, I'd be all over Damon." I said seriously.

"And what does Jacob think about your little infatuation?" He laughed.

"He doesn't like to watch it with me; he's got some kind of issues with the vampire world." I griped.

Again he didn't say anything he just sat beside me in silence and finished his pizza.

When the show went off, I cleaned up the kitchen and made up Edward's bed. I was getting a bad headache but I was trying to keep from asking him for my pills.

It wasn't that I was trying to prove something to Edward or that I helpless. I knew if I wanted one I would take it with or without his permission but the problem was I didn't really want to take one. I was afraid that once I had one, had that amazing feeling of relief it brought, I wouldn't be able to stop.

Edward had just returned from the hallway bathroom where he was getting ready for bed when he caught me sitting on the arm of the couch, my palms against my eyes.

"You ok?" he asked worried.

"Fine." I lied. Lifting myself up and trying to fluff the pillow.

"You know, I think you keep forgetting that I was married to you. I know your quirks." He huffed irritated.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" I asked trying not to argue with him.

"It means I can tell how you're feeling without you having to tell me. I know when you're tired, when you're angry, and sad. I can tell the happy tears from the sad ones, the real smiles from the forced ones, and most importantly the lies from the truth." He stared in my eyes.

"Ok, so I have a headache, it's nothing." I lied again.

He went to the bag and took out the bottle of pills. "Take it Swan, they're here for you when you're in pain for a reason, it's when you take them without cause that it's a problem."

I looked at them for a long time debating until finally his voice read my mind. "Bella, you'll be ok, and if you need me I'm right here to help."

I reluctantly took a pill from the bottle and got a glass of water from the kitchen. I took the pill and headed to my bedroom to change into my favorite pair of pink pajamas. The lacy camisole top and pair of soft lounge pants were a gift from my mother in Florida; at first I had been hesitate to wear them but once I did I was hooked. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and finished my other nightly routines when the pain pills started to set in. I was beginning to feel a little groggy so I went to check on Edward before heading to bed.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked a huge, unnatural grin spreading across my face.

He laughed at me. "I'm alright," he punched the pillow. "I take it your pain pills are starting to work?"

I smiled even larger against my will. "That's what I thought." He grinned.

"I'm going to bed; if you need anything let me know." I yawned.

"I know where everything is, I'll see you in the morning ok?"

I nodded and climbed into bed pulling the comforter around my waist and drifted off into peace.

It was mid-morning and I was looking over my notes again when Edward came and sat at the desk.

"Hello, beautiful." He smiled my favorite crooked grin.

"What do you want this time, Ace" I teased.

"I have to meet up with a source at seven, but, well Emmett's got these amazing tickets for the Cubs."

"Choosing a baseball game with your brother over a source, you're going soft." I tisked.

"Come on Swan, do a guy a favor?" he pleaded.

"Why should I, what do I get in return?" I spun my desk chair around and stared at him.

"My everlasting gratitude." He tried to be funny.

"Try again."

"A dinner at N9NE?" he offered.

"And…?"

"What else do you want Swan?" he asked offended.

"I just saw the most amazing pair of shoes at Saks." I smiled knowing I had him between a rock and a hard place.

He knew it too. "Fine." He grumbled.

"Nice negotiating with you, Cullen. Who am I meeting?" I asked swinging my chair back around.

"Newton..." he slid off the desk and tried to sneak away.

"HOLD IT," I yelled and he stopped in his tracks. "The deal is off. I can't believe you want me to meet up with him, the guy gives me the creeps." I shivered.

"Please Swan." He asked sincerely his green eyes bright.

"Edward, I really don't want to meet him." I whispered.

"I would never ask you to do something if I didn't think you would be safe, don't you trust me Swan?"

I gave him a weary look.

"Please, for me?"

I walked into the address Edward gave me. It was a rundown dirty pool hall and I looked totally out of place even in my jeans and layered shirt. Mike was at the bar.

"Where's Cullen." He asked nervously when I sat down beside him.

"Take it easy, Mike." I said ordering a drink, "he'll be here." I lied.

"What do you have for us?" I asked watching him as his eyes flicked around the room as if looking for something.

"Not here." He nodded toward the backdoor. We sat at the bar for a few more minutes before he got up and walked outside, I followed a minute later. The only light was on the back door, the glass globe broken. Trashcans and beer bottles lined the alley.

"So what's up Mike?" I tried again.

"Look, you and Cullen gotta help me." He started pleading. "That judge you guys put away has a lot of nasty friends." He was shaking as he grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and tried to light it.

"Mike, come on, relax" I smiled.

"Look Swan, I like you but I'm telling you I'm in trouble, where's Cullen?" He pleaded in desperation.

I was about to answer when an unmarked suburban pulled up outside of the alleyway before I knew what happened a man dressed in all black opened fire. I threw myself behind a trashcan and watched helplessly as Mike got gunned down. I sat huddled in a corner, my back against a chain length fence, my hands covering my mouth, shaking uncontrollably trying to keep silent; the tears rolling down my cheeks as I looked around for any way out. I heard the near silent footsteps began to come closer and suddenly stop.

The man pointed his gun at me, "Tell Cullen this is a warning" he smirked as he pulled the trigger.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed, sitting up in my bed, tears pouring down my face. My entire body drenched with sweat. I had no idea how long I'd been yelling before I heard his voice.

"Bella, Bella. Its okay, shhh, I'm right here. He can't hurt you, I won't let him." Edward said as rocked me in his arms.

I couldn't help crying into his shoulder. It was one of the worst dreams I had in such a long time. Edward held me for what seemed like forever, gently rubbing my hair, his velvet voice comforting me until I was finally so exhausted I couldn't cry anymore.

"You know," I wiped the tears from my eyes, "I never thought I would see the day that I would turn into one of those women." l chuckled uncomfortably as I left his side and stared out the window black with nightfall. "You know the ones who stand up and fight in public and cower in the corners in private."

He was there beside me in an instant. He was barefoot, his green flannel pants and white t-shirt wrinkled, his hair disheveled.

"You aren't one of those women. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for Swan." He said sympathetically, his hands on my shoulders, softly looking into my eyes.

We gazed at each other, his glorious green eyes eventually turned dark, smoldering. I remembered that look, the look that drove me mad; the look that took my breath away. The look he had the night he married me. The memories of our past flooded back. The good times and the bad and I realized how much I had missed him. I don't know what came over me. I simply meant to give him a small kiss on the cheek to thank him for being here for me through everything but somehow my lips made their way to his mouth.

I had almost forgotten how he tasted, like honey and cinnamon combined. I found myself wanting more. I kissed him with more yearning and my hands reached for his wild bronze locks. He seemed stunned for a moment before he slammed me into the wall in response, photos jarring to the floor. His lips devoured mine apparently he was desperate for me as well. We continued on like teenagers whose hormones were ruling them. Edward picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist, and he threw me on the bed quickly pulling his shirt over his head and slung it to the side as I ran my fingers over his defined chest.

Edward pushed me to the back of the headboard, his lips teasing the spot on my neck below the ear and I gasped. His hands moved slowly beneath my shirt. I slid my fingers around the waistline of his pants, and he groaned in pleasure, moving his lips to my shoulder blades suddenly he stopped and jerked his hands back.

"What's wrong?" I panted, not understanding why he had stopped.

"Nothing." He said roughly looking at the ground.

"Ace…" I pleaded for some type of response, trying to touch him.

"Good night Bella" he jerked away, returning to the living room leaving me breathless and confused.

The next morning I left the apartment earlier than usual; Edward was still sleeping soundly on the couch. I couldn't face him after my shameful seduction attempt. What had come over me? Maybe it was the pain pills but there I was happily engaged to Jacob and throwing myself at a man who obviously never wanted me to begin with. Last night had been a mistake and it didn't take me long to figure out what had happened. I was always self-conscious of the scar on my shoulder but to have Edward reject me because of it really did a number on my ego.

After I grabbed my coffee I headed straight to Charlie's office to give him a piece of my mind for pulling me off the story. He just shrugged his shoulders but explained that unless I wanted to change my mind about leaving the paper there was nothing he could do. I stormed from his office, not paying attention and ran straight into Seth who was carrying a load of paperwork. Sheets flew everywhere and I apologized intently as I helped him gather them up.

"You know Ms. Swan I really liked working with you." Seth sighed. "I think it's dirty of the  
Trib to pull you off your last case and if there's anything I can ever do to help let me know." He offered.

"Actually Seth," I whispered. "I'm not giving up on the story yet and there are a few things that I could use your help with if you're willing?" I smiled broadly at him trying to flutter my eyelashes innocently.

"Sure anything!" Seth agreed without hesitation. I smirked, he reminded me so much of me as an intern.

"Well first I need you to call this number and make an appointment with Bree Tanner. Send her to this address and call me back with the time."

"No problem!" he seemed eager to help. "Now the next thing I want you to do is going to be much more difficult."

"What is it?" he asked a little leery.

"I need you to shadow Edward Cullen. I want to know everything. Who he's meeting, when he's meeting them and why. I want any information you can get and I may need you to lead him on some wild goose chases, do you think you can handle that Seth?" I asked wondering if he would even consider the idea.

"Isn't that what a good reporter does?" he asked me with a hint of a smile.

"You know Seth I think you are on your way to becoming a great journalist." I grinned handing him back his papers.

Seth had checked in a little later in the afternoon saying that Bree was booked until tomorrow evening but I was set up to meet with her than, but what interested me more was the information that Edward was settling in the paper fine, picking up where he left off. His phone was ringing off the hook the entire day according to Seth. He had a few calls in particular that Seth said we're out of the ordinary, he knew they were from the same source but wasn't able to tell whom.

I felt like my day was wasted. My visit to Ms. Irina was a total wash. I tried to apologize for the entire Jenks situation but it didn't matter she was close-lipped throughout my interview. She refused to even admit she ran an escort service let alone that Garrett was a client. I tried to get her to tell me about the paperwork or any disagreement between Kate and Bree but she simply denied everything. I thanked her curtly and stormed out of her office.

I was back at square one with no prospects of getting any closer to what really happened with the judge. I grabbed a quick hotdog from a cart and headed to Navy Pier for lunch. I was a regular here, almost ever vendor and employee knew me by name. I enjoyed watching families packing sleeping children on their shoulders before taking my usual bench. This place was magical to me, it's where Edward and I had our first official date although we were already married, and my place to think, to refocus my mind. Just watching the antique carousel made all the troubles in the world disappear for a short time. It was the gigantic Ferris wheel, a replica of the first built for the World's Fair that made me the most tranquil, something about how large it was made my problems seem so little. I continued to stare when I heard a friendly voice.

"Ms. Swan, is that you?"

I turned to find a handsome man with a small girl on his shoulders but I didn't recognize him.

"I'm sorry," He shook his head. "I forgot to introduce myself; you probably don't remember me from the party the other evening. Eric Yorkie and this is my daughter Claire." He stuck out one hand for me to shake while he held tight to the small girl's foot. She smiled awkwardly at me.

"Yes, Mr. Yorkie of course, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you earlier. I've been meaning to pay you a visit." I smiled taking his hand. Claire whispered something in her father's ear before he let her down and she ran to meet another little girl around her same age.

"Family friends." he assured me as he watched her run off. "Her mother is at a garden club meeting, I have her for the day." He sat down on the bench beside me before continuing. "I'm sure you have a number of questions for me, Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen certainly did." He laughed. Heat rose in my cheeks, so Edward was one step ahead of me. We would see about that.

"Mr. Yorkie, what were you and the judge arguing about the night he was murdered?" I decided not to waste any time on meaningless talk.

"Eric please. The judge and I were discussing the election, he didn't want to run an aggressive campaign and he thought that he could get votes the old fashioned way…you know a firm handshakes and kissing babies. The world is a different place now Ms. Swan, smear ads and money win the elections not good intentions. Garrett wasn't taking things seriously and I admit I got angry at his lack of interest. Garrett needed to get his head in the game; he wasn't the only one who would lose if the election went sour.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"As I said before money is a prime aspect needed for winning an election, anyone who knows politics knows it's a gamble but it doesn't stop people from donating to their preferred candidates. When a candidate loses, not only does he lose his own money, but also that of his investors".

"Was there anyone involved with the campaign that might have wanted Garrett dead?"

"Not that I know of, everyone loved Garrett, he was great to work for and we were getting more and more supporters every day. The money kept pouring in. I don't know of anyone who didn't think it was a sure thing that he would win, including me."

He was finishing up his statement when Claire returned carrying a large spool of pink cotton candy. I had to laugh at her exuberance at trying to get her father's attention.

"Thank you for taking the time to answer my questions, Mr. Yor…err Eric. I appreciate your help. I do have one more question for you though." I said chewing on my lip.

"Not at all Ms. Swan, I'll answer it before you even ask; I was at home all evening with my wife and Claire. No one can vouch for me however as we were all asleep." He laughed.

I smiled as Claire took his small hand and practically dragged him to the carousel.

When I was alone I dug through my purse until I found my cell phone and dialed quickly. Seth answered on the second ring.

"Hey Seth, I hate to ask you for another favor but I need you to do a little research for me, I need you to get me a copy of everyone involved in Garrett's campaign, I'm especially interested in the financial aspect. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Sure, not a problem, it may take me a little time though, Mr. Cullen has me running all of the judges old cases right now."

"No problem, just get it to me as soon as you can. I've got one more stop and then I'm headed home for the evening, I'll check back later."

Hanging up the phone, I stuffed it back in my purse and decided that I would go pay a visit to Paul Uley. I hesitantly made my way into the local auto body shop where he worked. The secretary a short bleached blonde, clacked her gum, and pointed to the man I was looking for in the back of the shop.

Paul was a large man, a scar lead from under his right eye to his cheekbone and his arms tattooed with so much ink that you couldn't tell where the skin started and the designs began, he had short brown hair and leather vest.

"Excuse me, Mr. Uley?" I asked cautiously trying to startle him. I found that in a situation as this more than likely if you made yourself seem like a cop you lost your edge immediately, I had more than one suspect run from me before.

He looked at me slowly, carefully placing a wrench in his right hand, while placing his left one on the metal edge of the hood he was looking under.

"And you would be?" he eyed me suspiciously.

"Bella Swan, _Tribune_, I was hoping you could talk to me a little about Sam and the judge's murder."

"I've said all I wanted to the cops." He muttered turning back to the engine.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a cop. I'm not here to accuse you of anything I just want to hear what you have to say about the whole situation."

"Would it matter?" he snorted.

"It might, never know unless you try." I shrugged. "Besides you can't pretend to work on that car forever, the crack in the engine block isn't going anywhere." I smirked.

Paul looked at me and snarled. I had him and he knew it.

"Come on out back, I'll answer your questions."

He admitted he had threatened the judge. "I was unhappy with him, he just shrugged me off and I don't like to be ignored especially when it comes to something as important as this!" he fumed. "Sam isn't a troublemaker like me. Our parents died when we was younger, I've practically raised him, taught him better than to make the same mistakes I made. I would do anything for the kid." he admitted in a harsh tone.

"Even murder?" I questioned taking my chances.

"You've got balls, I'll give you that Ms. Swan but I'm done answering your questions." He stood up to return to his work.

"Where were you the night the judge was killed?" I demanded.

"A bar, Lucky's." was all he offered.

I took that as my cue to leave, which I did but not before following up on his alibi, unfortunately no one at the bar could verify his story. The waitress another blonde with too much eye makeup and big boobs swears they were packed that night. She remembers seeing Paul shooting pool but couldn't pinpoint the exact time; just that he was at the bar at some point in the evening.

Exhausted, I called it a day and headed back to my apartment. I had my evening all planned out. I sighed at the thought of a nice relaxing bubble bath and the leftover sweet and sour chicken in my fridge. That is until I reach my apartment.

The scent my nose picked up coming from inside my place was heavenly. I slowly opened the door and peeked inside, gasping at the shock. The small table was decorated with my white linen tablecloth and the china we received from my grandmother as a wedding gift. A vase of white lilies sat in the center. What was more astonishing was the fact that Edward was in the kitchen wearing an old apron that I made in home economics when I was twelve. I wanted to laugh at the sight of him standing by the stove stirring something in a pot. I was about to make a wisecrack when he stopped for a moment bringing the spoon to his lips and moaning slightly at the taste. It was almost as if he was trying to kill me. A small squeak must have emerged because he turned startled and smiled.

"Well hello, Welcome to Eduardo's, the finest café in this building." he teased.

"What are you up to?" I joked laying my purse on the small table in the entryway.

"What does it look like Swan?" he chuckled. "I'm fixing dinner."

"If I remember correctly Cullen, your cooking skills are limited to Mac & cheese and microwave meals." I crossed my arms in disbelief.

"Ah…untrue… I also made a mean grilled cheese, however that was before L.A. one gets tired of eating potpies and mystery meatloaf so I took a cooking class." He remarked proudly.

"I'm impressed and what is on the menu this evening?" I asked.

"Tonight madam, we have a delicious Lamb roast with Port Wine Sauce." He said in a funny accent, bringing his fingers to his lips and kissing them. I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped.

I sat at the table as he filled my glass with wine and watched intrigued as he served me waiting for him to be seated as well before I took my first taste. I took one bite and was in heaven.

"This is delicious, there is no way you made this, Cullen." I eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm offended Swan. I have made everything you see before you, except of course dessert." He winked.

A huge grin crossed my face, I knew what he had gotten; he hadn't forgotten my weakness for cupcakes.

An hour later we were finishing up our cupcakes and laughing and enjoying each other's company. I cleared everything from the table and placed the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Leave those for later Swan, come here." He grinned as he emerged from the spare room I used as an office and sat on the couch patting a place beside him.

I did as he said and found him on the couch with a photo album that I had buried in the closet.

"I haven't seen this in a while." I teased as he opened up the cover. Inside was a picture of us two young college students, standing outside the Tribune, Edward standing tall behind me with his head resting on mine and his arms hanging over my shoulders. We were so happy.

The next was us on our, um wedding, we just stared into each other's eyes like two drunken fools, as the judge stood there smiling like an idiot.

The next few pages of pictures we're us on camping trips, Cubs games, and just general things we did together. We had fun reminiscing that is until the next to the last page. It was the last picture of us taken together.

I was pale, sallow, thin and unhealthy looking. My dark hair was stringy and unmanaged and Edward looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Neither of us had a smile on our faces, we both looked miserable. The saddest part was the picture was dated Christmas. The time when everyone should be at the happiest.

I couldn't stand to look at it, at us. I bolted from the couch with a sob. Edward shouted my name but I escaped to my bedroom shutting the door behind me.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward knocked but I continued to sob. "Talk to me Swan. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours before I go crazy." He scooted closer to the door. I could picture his irritation as I changed into my nightgown; his frustration stare, one of his of hands through his hair.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone." I yelled through the door.

"Why won't you talk to me damn it? You never will talk to me, not even when our world fell apart around us. You keep everything bottled up. How am I suppose to help if you won't tell me what's going on in that complex mind of yours?" he agonized.

"You want to know, really?" I yelled as I flung the door open. "I was thinking about our marriage, How insane we were to think it could work, how screwed up I am, how good we had it and how in a small way I wish none of this had ever happened. Last night you looked at me like I was the only thing in the world, I missed that look Edward. It reminded me of how happy we were before I repulsed you." I said regretfully sinking onto the side my bed.

Edward stormed over and joined me on the bed. He grabbed my head and turned me toward him, he was angry.

"Where did you EVER get the INSANE idea I'm repulsed by you?" He growled.

"It's obvious Edward. Do you think I'm blind? The entire time after I was recovering you never touched me. You didn't kiss me unless it was on the cheek or forehead. hell Edward, you wouldn't even really look at me for more than a minute let alone touch me, and then when it came to actually…and then last night… you saw the scar and…"I couldn't continue instead I wiped more tears from my eyes.

"You thought I didn't want too?" he gasp at the realization, like that possibility had never crossed his mind.

"Don't Cullen," I jerked my head away tears glistening on my eyelashes.

"Bella, believe me when I say I want _nothing_ more for you to have been in my arms every night, but I couldn't bear the thought that I was the one who did this to you. I was the one who made you go that night, the one that got you shot. I was the one who gave you the sleeping pills to begin with and then I had to be the bad guy and take them away and I was the one who caused us to divorce. I ran you into another man's arms. This whole mess is my fault Bella and every time I think about it, every time I see that scar I remember how I destroyed both our lives."

"But don't you see, I didn't understand that. I thought I'd done something wrong, that you were the one who was disgusted with me. I was angry when I said those words Edward. I didn't really think you would take it seriously. I thought if anything that those words would make you want me more. I never dreamed instead of coming to me you would run to her." I choked.

"Ok yes, I screwed up; I took our relationship for granted. I regret that now. I was careless. I didn't appreciate you fully. I realize I made mistakes now, haven't you ever considered the fact that you did too?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter now our marriage is over, it would have never worked anyway regardless, we were just two people who barely knew themselves let alone each other."

"It would have worked because we loved each other and you know that, just like you know me Swan." He stared in my brown eyes.

"I used to think so Edward, but not now, not anymore." I sighed.

"Then Let me remind you." He said as he hesitantly cupping his hands around my face and pulling me into a kiss. I wanted to do something; Scream at him, slap him, anything but sit there like the love-sick woman I was. All I could do was pull away.

"I can't do this Edward, I thought I could but I can't." I said breathlessly, stumbling in my words. "I wish I could forget; to just go back to the way things were but we can't. The damage between us is done."

He nodded his head sadly. "I understand, it's too late, you have Jacob now, but I had to try."

I nodded my head, as Edward made his way to the door. All I wanted now more than anything was a good night's sleep. I was exhausted from all the drama the day held but at least we had understood each other's motives a little better. It was when Edward went to flip out the light that the thought of having another nightmare overtook my mind and as he was about to close the door I did something stupid.

"Stay." I pleaded.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." He started to argue.

"Please Cullen; I don't think I could take another night like the last." I stuttered. "I know I shouldn't ask but…"

"Alright, I'll stay until you fall asleep." He agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you." I sighed with relief as I laid back on my side of the bed, Edward adjusting himself to get comfortable on the other. I instantly relaxed with him beside me and it wasn't long until I felt my eyelids close.

The morning sun was shining through the window into my eyes. I couldn't believe I actually slept through the night without any problems. I smiled at the thought and snuggled into my pillow not ready to start the day yet. It wasn't until my pillow grabbed me back did my eyes flutter open to find Edward and I wrapped in each other's arms, legs tangled. His face buried in my neck. He mumbled in my ear to go back to sleep. I sighed considering it for a split second until I heard a small irritated cough and found Jake standing in the doorway; arms crossed looking anything but happy.

A/N-please share your thoughts and comments by clicking the button below. It is really appreciated. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-** Disclaimer:****I do not own Twilight, any location, person or product in this story, no copyright infringement intended. **

**Soooo sorry guys! I know it's been a long time. I've got a million legit reasons but I won't make excuses I'm late and it's unacceptable. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to my wonderful Beta hugs to you! I want to also apologize for the page breaks. I get so frustrated that they don't show up, I've tried everything if anyone knows how to fix the problem let me know. Finally, as always review and let me know what you think, I always appreciate comments and would love to hear your ideas on who killed the judge. Hope you enjoy. **

EPOV-

I hated it when she mumbled, I couldn't hear a thing and she knew it. I pushed my ear closer to the door, trying to hear what was going on. Jacob had been furious when he found her snuggled up to me in bed, not that I had planned it that way, but sometimes things work out better than you ever dream them too.

Score one for Cullen.

The dinner had been my attempt to apologize to Bella for the inappropriate, but not regrettable, actions that occurred the night before. I was rewarded by having a pleasant evening with her in return. Perhaps I wasn't as far off the trail as I had originally thought, but then to hear her say the words…she repulsed me…never in my mind had it ever occurred to me that my wife would feel rejected by me. It had never been my intention, even the thought was absurd. I had wanted no one the way I wanted Bella before or after we were married. Even my nights in L.A. were mostly spent in my apartment working. Nothing compared to waking up with Bella in my arms. I smiled at the thought. Her strawberry scent, her warm body, her soft murmurs, they all were mine, and I had decided I wasn't about to share them with anyone, especially not Jacob Black.

All the sudden his harsh voice echoed through the small apartment. "Let me know when you make your choice." His heavy footsteps sounded down the hall.

I quickly sprinted back to the bed and flipped on the television to some type of infomercial. Bella returned and even in the morning, with her hair looking like a haystack, she looked lovely

"How'd it go?" I half teased as she gave me the evil eye.

"As if you weren't at the door listening to every word." She said clutching her fists.

"And you said you didn't know me anymore." I gave her my crooked smile the one that usually got me out of trouble. Instead it backfired.

"Wipe the stupid grin off your face, Cullen." She grumbled. I had forgotten how cranky she could be in the morning.

I couldn't contain myself; she was just so damned cute when she was pissed off at me.

"How about I go make us some breakfast, or at least some coffee anyway?" I offered as the bathroom door thudded in response.

I chuckled as I made my way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

_Later that afternoon-_

"I really think we're wasting our time on this," I ran my hands through my hair. "I don't think these records are going to show us anything. I think we need to be focusing on his cases not his campaign. We've been over every other option." I argued.

Bella looked up from the vast amount of sheets before her; Seth had dropped off the campaign records not long after breakfast and we'd been searching through them ever since. It seemed as if the paperwork had no end.

"I don't know Edward, something's missing. Like you said; we have to be getting close if someone tried to run me down." She complained.

"Maybe it was just an accident, a freak coincidence." I muttered rubbing my eyes now exhausted from all the print.

"You really believe that?" she called my bluff.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know anymore but these papers are a long shot, everyone in the state seemed to be involved somehow with Garrett's election."

"You know what? Let's take a break for awhile." She said placing the papers on the table. "I need some fresh air."

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed.

BPOV-

We had been walking around for about thirty minutes in silence. The cool breeze helped to empty my mind off the case for a little while but it couldn't help with the situation with Jacob. He had asked for an answer by this evening and I was still as confused as I had been this morning. I sighed in frustration.

"Are you ever going to tell me what went on this morning?" Edward asked nervously, his hands deep in his pockets as we walked past Wrigley Field.

I reluctantly nodded my head. He might as well know the truth.

"Jacob was angry with the situation, I think he believed me that nothing had happened between us but we still had the worse fight we've ever had over it. He was upset you were staying with me at all, let alone in the same bed. I explained the situation, what had taken place while he was gone, well about almost being run over anyway, but I don't think it helped. He doesn't want me involved in anything as dangerous as this case and begged me to stop the investigation. He said taken the red-eye in order to surprise me this morning and share his good news. While in Arizona, he was offered a job, a very prestigious position at a college in Washington State. Forks is the leading conservation program in the country. They wanted him immediately. His contract with the zoo was being bought out by the university and there was only one thing standing in his way... Me. He said for me to make my choice, that if marrying him was still what I wanted, than we'd leave tomorrow."

I didn't look at Edwards face. I didn't want to see what it held. I didn't want him to see the struggle I was having with my decision.

If I left tomorrow, I would be giving up, letting Edward have the case. Charlie wouldn't fight to keep me with Edward here now and the paper would be in good hands.

The problem was could I do it? Could I leave my job, my life? Did I love Jacob enough to give it all up?

In the beginning that was exactly what I wanted to do; Start over, Be someone else, Give myself a re-do at life. Jacob presented the perfect opportunity.

Memories flooded my mind of the first time we met; I was getting coffee outside the Tribune, he was in a hurry and ran into me spilling the drink all over my white blouse.

He apologized profusely, swearing it was an accident and offering to pay for the damage.

"It's fine." I lied just trying to get away, but he caught me with his hand and looked into my eyes. It was the first time in a long time since anyone had looked at me in that way.

"At least let me buy you lunch." He offered and I found I couldn't resist his smile. It made me feel whole again.

Jacob was my sun; the days rose and set by him. He helped me move forward. I wasn't as strong as I once was but he helped me a little every day, almost becoming a shadow of my former self. I was pleased that my life seemed to return to normal.

Our first real date was a simple dinner and movie. It wasn't awkward or strange, but normal, familiar, like I'd known him my whole life. It was at a concert in the park that someone took our photo, the same photo that now sat on my desk at work. I loved just looking at it but somehow I felt that I was deceiving Jacob. He needed to know the truth.

I met him at work one day with the false pretense of doing an article for his work at the Chicago Zoo. Jake was a wolf conservationist working to help initiate a breeding program to help the decreasing population. I interviewed him in his office and afterwards I broke the news; I told Jake that I had been married previously to a man named Edward Cullen.

Jacob was hurt by the news but he swore it didn't matter. He was here with me while Edward was in Los Angeles. Edward had blown his chance, it was now his turn.

I continued to see Jacob and each passing day I grew closer to him. When he wanted me to spend the night I had my misgivings. I was afraid that the long list of skeletons in my closet would cause me to lose Jacob altogether but he assured me they wouldn't but he stayed as loyal to me as ever.

We had casually talked about a future together but when Jake had proposed after a few months it caught me off guard. I told him I needed time to think but the more I thought about it I couldn't really figure out a reason to say no. Jake made me happy and I wanted to make Jake happy. In order to do that though I knew I would have to change. I wouldn't make the same mistakes I did with Edward. I decided to quit, start over and re-invent myself and at the time it did seem like a good idea but now with Cullen back everything was as confusing as ever.

The problem was that as much as I agreed with Jake and loved him, I wasn't sure if I truly wanted to be free from Edward.

We had a history, granted a complicated one, but one all the same. I would always care for Edward even if he had hurt me.

"You know I don't want you to go." Edward said sadly after another block. I knew he wanted to say so much more but thankfully he remained quiet.

"I know, I've got a lot to think about." I agreed.

We had returned to the apartment and I looked at the clock; could it really be this late in the afternoon already? I was supposed to meet Bree in an hour. Edward must have read my mind because he too looked at his watch in frustration.

"I have to get to the Trib, tie up a few loose ends on a source." he explained as he began packing up his stuff, now that Jacob was back he was going back to his apartment. I just nodded. "But I'll come back later and help you finish going through this mess." He tacked on the end.

"Sure." I smiled half-heartily.

He looked up from packing and gave me a stunning smile.

"Ah, you're going to miss me Swan, aren't you?" he teased.

"Sure Cullen, whatever makes your ego feel better." I retorted.

He picked up his bag slung it over his shoulder and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"You really are something Swan." He shook his head and made his exit.

This hotel was the shadiest yet; as I sat in the musty looking lobby I could almost feel the cock roaches climbing over my shoes. I shifted uncomfortably in the large seat, a spring halfway out of the cushion as evaluated the last remaining shred of hope in this case.

I wasn't sure why I felt so uneasy about the young girl beside of me; Bree Tanner was young, younger than Dani. I was sure she was no more than a teenager. Her hair was dyed a deep dark black and her wardrobe matched. She looked menacing, and the multiple piercings didn't help. She looked more like a vampire than one of Lady Irina's call girls.

"Just so you know I didn't kill the bastard," she told me straight out after I introduced myself.

"No one said you did Bree, I just checking my leads. A source told me that you might know something."

"Yeah, I know your source, that witch Dani has been out spewing all kinds of nasty rumors about me, Whatever." She huffed picking at the already chipped black paint of her fingernails.

"Is there any truth at all about the one saying that you were unhappy with the judge? I tried to be subtle but it didn't work.

"Hell yes I was angry! You would be too if the SOB had gotten a restraining order against you." She argued.

"He got a restraining order against you?" I asked shocked that our digging hadn't uncovered it.

"Yep, he kept it covered up but he told Lady Irina that if the other girls didn't leave him and Kate alone that he would shut her whole business down."

"I take it that Lady Irina wasn't happy." I muttered.

"Wasn't as angry as I was, she knew Garrett couldn't touch her or her, um, high profiled clients...but I still ended up having to keep my distance." She pouted.

"Bree, my um source, told me that the reason they were suspicious of you was because the night Garrett was killed you missed your appointments, and then came back very regretful…can you tell me why?"

"Sure, I'm already in enough trouble. I did skip out, and I broke the restraining order. I went to talk to Garrett. I wanted to make him see me as something other than a stalker. I waited outside the house that night in the alleyway by his garage out of sight of the cameras. Garrett saw me he got angry and threatened to call the cops. I pleaded for him to just hear me out but he just ignored me and went inside! I was so mad and I figured I screwed up going to see him like that, figured I'd be in big trouble, next morning he was dead."

"So you don't have an alibi?" I sighed pinching my fingers between my eyes and then jerking them back. I was starting to pick up Edward's habits again and I didn't like it.

I wasn't surprised when she shook her head in response. I thanked her and headed quickly out of the seedy lobby when my phone buzzed. It was Seth.

"Hey Seth, what's up?" I asked looking at my watch. It was six in the evening still early enough to get back to the apartment before Edward returned.

"Just wanted to let you know that Mr. Cullen just left to meet up with his source. Do you want me to tail him?" he asked impatiently.

I smiled. Seth had kept his word and had kept me updated on almost everything Edward did while we were apart. It made me feel better just knowing he hadn't gotten any more information than I did.

"You know, you've been a great help, but you deserve a night off, go have some fun and I'll tag Cullen tonight."

"Are you sure? I mean I will if you want me too, but the guys are getting together for some poker and…"

"Just give me the address, Seth." I badgered.

"Ok, ok, Murphy's Bleachers, you know where that's at right?" he asked.

"I think I can find it. Have fun and don't lose too much." I teased. We disconnected and I caught a taxi to the address of the popular hotspot.

The place was bustling tonight, jam packed perfect for going unnoticed. I had no problem finding Edward at his normal booth in the rear talking and laughing, but it was the other occupant of the other seat that I glared at, his source….laughing hysterically across from him, in tight jeans and a Cubs jersey, her strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a casual ponytail. Tanya.

I quickly left the bar and tears stinging my eyes as I made my way back to the apartment in record time. What an idiot I had been to believe he'd changed. I was almost as mad at myself as I was with him. No not mad, mad was not a clear enough definition of how I felt at this moment. Enraged would be a better word.

Normally this is where I would go out and max out my credit card but I didn't feel like dealing with an overly helpful attendant who would end up on the other side of my rage so I went home and instead began to clean. The apartment was almost spotless when he returned. I was unloading the dishwasher.

The moment he stepped through the door and smiled that stupid cocky grin, I couldn't stand it anymore I hurled the plate I was holding toward him. It smashed within an inch of his head.

The smile just grew bigger.

"You know you used to be a better aim when we were married." He laughed.

"I'm out of practice!" I screamed throwing another plate at his head and watching it shatter into a million pieces.

"What is wrong with you!" he shouted this time making his way carefully toward me hands out front as not to provoke me.

"I saw YOU!" I tossed another plate at him but he dodged out of the way.

"You saw me?" he looked confused.

"Yes Edward! I SAW YOU…at Murphy's….I SAW YOU WITH _HER_!" I lifted my hands to throw the other plate but I couldn't, the energy and anger subsiding. I carefully laid the plate down and sighed. I looked back at Edward whose carefree face looked pale and ten years older.

"Bella, God knows I've given you no reason to trust me but you're wrong on this!"

"I saw you with my own eyes!" I snarled.

"But you never get the whole story, you only see the part you want to see but you never listen! EVER!" he ran his hands threw his hair in frustration.

"I'm a journalist Edward; I always get the whole story!" I retorted.

"Really, maybe for print, but not in your personal life! If you did you would have seen Emmett at the Bar and Tanya's date for the night but no you saw just us and jumped to conclusions. Just like the night in the hotel! "

"What are you talking about?" I cringed.

"That night, that horrible night that you told me you didn't want me touching you again. I was angry, and hurt. I should have never said those things to you but you had just told me everything I already knew in my heart and although it was true, you hurt my pride regardless. I wasn't about to dare touch you again. I didn't even want to come home because it hurt too much for you to think of me like that. That's also around the time that Tanya called me.

"We had been researching the story which ended up being nothing more than a wild goose chase, but I knew that shortly after I started working on it. It wasn't so much the story as her company I craved. I mean I loved you Bella but you and I, we, well you told me I disgusted you. Tanya didn't think so, she laughed at my jokes like you used too. She smiled at me for God's sake, something you hadn't done in very long time. I know it was selfish, you were still recovering, but I needed to feel something, anything, and she wanted me. I knew what she was up to when she invited me to the suite. We had dinner and I was so nervous I knocked the bottle of wine all over me. Tanya suggested I take my suit off so she could get the stain out. I knew I couldn't come home to you like it would raise too many questions so I agreed. I stayed in the bathroom for a really long time debating what I was going to do. I won't lie Bella, it was tempting. I thought about it, I really did. When I finally returned she was already undressed in the robe and she kissed me. I was eager for any attention after taking so much care of you, not that I regretted helping you but I needed to feel wanted, like a man. I know that sounds like something a neanderthal would say but it was true none the less. I kissed her back wanting it to feel real, I needed it to be real but when I did, it wasn't like you, it was cheap and lustful. I knew I couldn't do that to us and it wouldn't have gone any farther I swear, but you caught us. The look your face will haunt me until I die. I know it's awful and hard to hear and I'm ashamed of it but so help me God it's the truth.

"Why should I believe you about anything Cullen? Give me one good reason!" I shouted.

"I can't! " He yelled. "But if it will make you feel better call Emmett at least. This way part of the story will check out for you."

"Look, I'm sorry, ok. You were meeting with a source; I wanted to make sure…"

"Wait a minute, I never told you where I was going, how did you… YOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON ME!" he was suddenly irate.

"No, I, well yes. I've had Seth shadow you but…"

"Swan that is the lowest thing you've ever done!" he shouted pointing his finger at me like a dagger.

"I had to know what was going on with the case!"

Edward was angrier than I think I'd ever seen him.

"I don't care! I taught you to be a better journalist than that! We may be working the same case but you're way outta bounds! You had no right to tail me!" he yelled storming toward the door.

"I had every right! You know what Edward I may be your wife but I don't trust you!" I grabbed another plate hurled it in anger.

"EX-WIFE!" he shouted back as he slammed the door with one hand, drowning out the sound of the plate breaking against the wall of my now empty apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else for that matter. **

**Again sorry for the wait but I hope you will forgive me when I say that the reason for the delay arrived in the form of a boy- May 19th weighing 6lbs and 15oz. We are doing great and in celebration updating the story LOL! Please forgive me because if its full of mistakes because I couldn't get it to my beta but I got so excited I just couldn't wait to post. Again if you know how to add page breaks let me know still having fits. This said enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE review I love to hear your thoughts and theory.**

I stood motionless at the dull pewter casket that was waiting silently to be lowered into the ground below me. The rain which I was hoping would hold off had until after Garrett's funeral had begun to lightly fall against my neck. I was one of the last people here, most of the high profile visitors that had shown up for appearance sake only had long ago left in their black Rolls Royce fearing that the mink coats adorning their mistresses or wives would dampen in the impending cloudburst. I stood quietly not quite sure what to say as I arranged two roses on the coffin and finally I sighed and began speaking to my unresponsive audience.

"One is from Kate, the other is from me. You were a good man Aro. I won't give up until I know who did this to you." I whispered as I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Not if I find them first." An irritated voice from behind me made me jump.

"You're intruding on a private moment, Cullen." I grumbled as I stared into his icy green eyes. He looked cold and menacing dressed in a plain black suit and tie, his chiseled features hard like granite. If it wasn't for the large umbrella over his head I would think he was the grim reaper himself.

I vaguely wondered how I looked to him, if I too looked as burdened as he did in my black v-necked dress. I had originally bought it for a night out with Jacob but it seemed appropriate for a funeral with its long sleeves and knee length hem. Inexpensive diamond studs were the only jewelry aside from my engagement ring making me feel out of place with most of the women here today but I couldn't complain too much because for once my hair seemed to behave itself and stay in the French twist I placed it in earlier this morning.

"You know not everything is about YOU." He huffed. "I have a right to a goodbye as well. Just so happened you were here. I figured you and Bozo would have left by now." He griped.

"No sorry JACOB and I haven't left yet, he's simply waiting in the car while I say goodbye. Where's the Bimbo I saw you with this morning?" I hissed.

"Again jumping to conclusions Swan."

"Am I?"

"Hate to burst your bubble but that would have been Garrett's younger sister Heidi, nice girl, but she plays for the other team apparently you're more her type."

"You're unbelievable, working every angle, even mourning family members. Nice Cullen."

"Well spying on my partner isn't my strong suit; I prefer more civilized method" he rebutted sarcastically.

"I'm tired of playing this game with you Edward." I sighed. "You win, Ok. I'm leaving with Jacob tonight. You have your job back, you have Garrett's case and most importantly you have your privacy." I paused to grab my coat from the chair behind me but before I could place a hand on it Edward grabbed my wrist swinging me toward him.

"How can you promise him that you're going to find out who did this when you're a million miles away?" He said angrily pointing to the casket.

I jerked my hand back. I was angry now I had just handed him everything important to me on a silver platter and he still acted as if I was beneath him. Frustration seeped from my every word.

"Just because I'm not here doesn't mean I can't find out who did this. I can still visit; I can still keep in touch with Seth. You act like I don't have contacts, like I'm some cub reporter doing obits instead of a investigative journalist, a damn good one at that!I have every bit of journalistic talent as you do Cullen, you act like I'm your little science experiment or something, like you created me. I can hold my own in this town and it has NOTHING to do with YOU!" I shouted storming off into the pelting rain, my small hilled shoes sinking in the mud making it difficult to walk. Edward quickly caught up.

"The hell it has nothing to do with me. Don't forget Swan you were a nothing little intern when you got assigned to me. You may have had the heart but you couldn't even write a decent Obit if you tried. All you knew was what you learned from your precious books at school. I was the one who showed you the ropes, I was the one got you those contacts and I was the one who made sure that your stories were worth the paper they were written on. You can say all the shit you want to about me but don't you ever say that I wasn't the one that taught you everything you know about this business because without me sweetheart you'd still be getting MY coffee!

We stopped by a large tree, the rain pouring down on me. I hated him at this moment.

"You know Cullen; I never realized what an arrogant ass you really are until now. I don't know what I ever saw in you!" I reached into my purse and pulled out the wedding ring I had carried with me for so long.

"Here I don't need this anymore, in less than 48 hrs I'll have one that actually means something." I shoved it into his hands and quickly raced to Jacob standing a few feet from the car waiting patiently with his umbrella in hand.

He greeted me with a kiss, wrapping a free arm around me. "Are you alright?" he asked visibly shaking with anger.

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth, taking one last look at Edward as I got into the car, he was still standing by the large willow tree running his hands over the ring. He looked at me once and then turned his back on me walking back toward the gravesite.

"Are you finished here?" Jacob asked me nodding his head toward the cemetery.

"Yes, I said my final goodbye." I choked on the double meaning of my words. I swallowed back the tears and closed my eyes as Jacob put the car into drive and headed back to the apartment.

I changed out of my wet funeral attire into some jeans and a casual t-shirt and began the chore of packing some of my belongings. I would only be gone a week or so before returning to close up the loose ends of my life. Renting my apartment, storing my extra belongings were plaguing my mind as I tried to zip up my overstuffed suitcase but it wouldn't close no matter how much I fought against it, how much pressure I placed on its vinyl top; the black case refused to cooperate. I jerked the top back down calling it a name as the zipper stuck, finally giving up. I collapsed on my bed and let the tears of frustration slide down my face.

I heard Jacob rap his large fist on the door panel, looking in on me worriedly.

"Need some help?" he offered softly.

I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes; my head shook as I regained my stance and attempted again to shut the case.

" No" My raspy voice answered, my back toward him as I began to squish my clothing again as flat as I could almost jumping when I felt Jakes arms snake around my waist, his lips kissing my neck.

"You know Bella; we can wait if you're not ready. I just figured since we planned to get married anyway that Vegas would be a simple answer, I mean it's only a short stop on the way to Forks and the new job. It would be easier to get the matter of you as my wife settled on my employment papers, insurances but if you'd rather wait?" He whispered in my ear. "I will understand." He kissed me softly and I couldn't help but tense but he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm just tired Jake, spent most of the night going over paperwork, I'll be fine." I plastered a fake smile on my face, "I think your right, getting out of here and starting over will be good for me. Chicago holds nothing for me anymore. "I choked a bit on the last part. It was true; everything I loved about Chicago was now a memory.

"You really went over all those papers?" Jake looked shocked missing my whole point but it didn't matter.

"Yes, something keeps bugging me about this case and I can't nail what it is. I thought maybe I would find it in here." I sighed tossing the papers in the wastebasket.

"Well just be thankful you don't have to worry about it anymore." He smiled easily zipping up my suitcase. "In a few short hours you will be away from Chicago and all this chaos. Your biggest concern will be if you want Elvis impersonator you want to marry us."

"Great." I sighed.

The airport was as usual a crowded mess, people were waiting impatiently for flights that were either arriving shortly or delayed. Jacob and I were early and one of the few whose plane was unfortunately set for delay.

As we sat at our boarding gate, Jacob on a conference calls with the college. I tried to occupy my mind with anything than Edward and the judge's murder. I tried a number of activities from reading to fiddling with my cell phone before finally just giving in and enjoying my surroundings. A person watching was fascinating. I'd always loved investigation but part of me loved to just make up stories to these strangers lives. I watched as I had the day at Navy Pier, watched as children played with toy cars on the floor of the airport, watched as people dashed to and from shops and restaurants. I watched as a young couple looking at a Vegas brochure their future plans. I smiled at there hope for the future that is until I saw the cover of the brochure which was an long black stretch limo with a group of young people hanging out of the top of the limo roof and the realization of what I saw blindsided me.

"Oh, Jake!" I slapped my hand to my forehead in realization. "It's been right in front of us the whole time." I screamed digging through my luggage and shoving my wallet and cell phone into my coat pockets.

"Bella what are you talking about?" Jacob looked panicked as people started to turn our way to see what the commotion was all about.

"The judge! Jake I think I know what happened!" I buzzed with excitement. "I just have to check, I mean it's crazy but…"

"But Bella, we have a plane to catch?" he seemed hurt, and confused.

"Just call Charlie, tell him to stop the presses, I'll be back soon. I have to know." I gave him a small kiss and darted from the gate leaving my luggage and a disappointed Jacob behind.

My thoughts were rampant as the taxi made its way through the busy streets of Chicago; I couldn't believe everyone had missed the obvious. Of course, that's what you get when you try to over think things.

When we arrived outside the judge's home, I gave instructions to the driver to head back to the city, I didn't know how long I would be, or what I would find but I knew that having him wait around to see what I did next would probably involve having to call Edward to come bail me out of jail again.

I watched the red lights of the vehicle slowly make the turn onto Webster Street and quickly ran a few feet past the Judges house. It was getting darker but thanks to the streetlights I was able to find exactly what I was looking for…a metal grate cover.

It had made perfect sense to me now; looking back to the police report that if no one entered or exited the house according to the security cameras the killer must have already been inside. It never occurred to any of us that the killer might have gone in underneath it. It was perfect really, bypassing all of the security cameras, the alarm system and never having to touch a window or a door.

I struggled lifting the heavy lid from the street, and trying my best not to attract attention but no one seemed to notice me and I eventually managed to slide the large piece of circular metal out enough to slip inside. As I stepped down I misjudged the distance of the built in ladder and ended up dropping to the ground, somehow I managed to land on my hands and ankles in the cold concrete tunnel instead of breaking my neck. It was much darker down here; I was barely able to see the hand in front of my face. I dug in my pocket for my cell phone, turning the backlight on in order to make my way through damp corridor filled with shallow stagnant water.

As I walked through the chamber water dripping down its walls, I vaguely remembered the judge joking that we shouldn't be worried about him, that even without his security system; he would make it of this case alive. What he didn't know was his secret escape route that he considered his insurance policy for survival is exactly what had cost him his life.

I smiled as I stumbled through the split in the concrete, a door in theory, which shouldn't have been here, letting me know I was on the right track. I squeezed through the narrow opening and my phone began to buzz, making me jump. I checked the number and grimaced.

"Ugh, Edward" I hissed his name like a profanity. The phone buzzed again so I quickly placed it on the vibrate setting and put in back into my pocket. I wasn't going to let him scoop me, if I was going out in the newspaper business it was going to be with a bang. This would be my last big story; I was going to nail it. ALONE!"

In my Edward cursing stupor, I almost failed to notice a small stream of light coming from up ahead of me. I slowly made my way feeling the wall making sure I wouldn't fall and hurt myself. I was now close enough to see the light was above me. I found a small set of makeshift steps, climbing it to the top and gently pushing on the area surrounded by the light. It moved easily out of my way; the shrill blinding brightness of the room hurt my eyes.

I reach my hands above me placing them on either side of the opening and lifted my upper body and knees onto the soft carpet. I raised my head banging against something hard.

"Ouch" I muttered, rubbing it quickly before I finished pulling myself from the under what I now determined was the Judges desk. I was in his office.

I smiled at myself, as I stood, I had cracked the case wide open by myself and I knew exactly who had killed Judge Aro. Take that Edward "I taught you everything you know" Cullen.

My celebration however was quickly cut short by a small, heart stopping "click" and the feeling of a cold metal object against my head.

I felt the color drain from my face as I heard the familiar voice of a killer chuckle darkly,

"Hello, Ms. Swan...I've been expecting you."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight or anything else that's copyrighted…no infringement intended. Just having fun.

A/N-Thanks everyone for the alerts, reviews and favorites. It means so much that you guys like it and it keeps me going. Again sorry for any mistakes my beta is under the weather and quite frankly I'm just an impatient person who wants to post so here you go…I hope you enjoy and would love to hear your thoughts. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

EPOV-

I sat at the bar and nursed my beer silently barely paying attention to as I heard someone take the seat beside me.

"Man there is only one person that can make you look like that." My brother chuckled as he signed to the bartender for two whiskeys, placing his large biceps on the counter.

"How'd you know I was here?" I muttered taking another drink not even bothering to look over at him, instead staring straight ahead.

"Seth kid called looking for you said he thought he found something on the case and that Bella was on her way to Vegas…. Needless to say it didn't take much to figure out you'd be here drowning your sorrows."

"I'm not mourning I'm celebrating Em, good riddens to her, she was nothing but trouble anyway." I downed the rest of my bottle.

"Yeah, and the Bears are going all the way next year." Emmett huffed as the drinks were poured.

"Seriously Em, she's nothing but heartache for any man. I feel sorry for Black. I mean all she does is nag and she's a damn control freak not to mention clumsy as hell and she can't hold her liquor…."

"Surprising since you hold yours so well" I thought I heard Emmett say sarcastically under his breath but I continued.

"You know she had me tailed than had the balls to stand there and call me an arrogant ass before shoving this in my face and calling it worthless." I slammed down the ring and picked up the whiskey.

"You are an arrogant ass Eddie." Em laughed again placing the drink to his lips. "Saying it with love but true and I'm sure if Bella said that to your face you did something to provoke it. "

"Thanks" I took another swig. "Glad to know you have my back." I hissed.

"Listen Eddie…"

I gave him the look of death, he knew better.

"Listen _Edward_…I'm your brother you know I've always got your back but I'm just stating the obvious, you love her and you need her."

"Yeah like a whole in the head." I laid my money on the bar. "I gotta get back to the Trib see what the kid has for me." I patted Emmett on the back. "Thanks for the talk but really I'm better off without her."

"Watch what you wish for Eddie," his voice echoed through the crowd. "Have you already forgotten that day because I sure as hell haven't?"

"Never" I said seriously as I walked out the door.

BPOV-

My breath hitched as I tried to keep the panic at bay. I felt my legs weaken at the thought of being shot again. I was wobbly but I urged myself to stay calm. This was important and I couldn't fall apart now not until I knew for sure that I was on the right track. My thoughts were running wild. What if I was wrong? What if the person I assumed was the killer wasn't. Only one way to find out. I took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Mr. Yorkie" I sighed turning my head to face him. "Nice to see you again."

"Again call me Eric, Ms. Swan, and the pleasure is all mine, I assure you." He chuckled darkly. "Now if you don't mind empty your pockets; I don't want any tricks up your sleeves" he smirked. I took out my wallet and cell phone and laid them on the mahogany desk. The phone immediately commenced buzzing, bouncing all over the table.

"Who is that?" he demanded. "Cullen?"

"No" I lied knowing very well that's exactly who was trying to reach me. "It's Jacob, my fiancé; I was supposed to meet him later for dinner.

"Answer it; I don't what anybody looking for you." He pushed the gun into my head, "Short and Sweet" he added.

I picked up my phone with shaking hands, pressing the button to my ear. "Hello" I said unsteadily.

"What the hell are you up too Swan?" Edward rushed out in an irritated tone. "Charlie just asked my why he was holding the presses, he was pretty pissed when I didn't know what he was talking about, aren't you suppose to be flying off into the sunset with Jacob?"

"Oh, I'm just tying up some loose ends…Listen don't wait up for me I doubt I'll make it back." I prayed I sounded normal.

"What's going on Swan, Are you in some kind of trouble?" I heard something shuffling, like he was moving. "Where are you?"

"At the office…listen this is important will you do me a favor? I need you to take care of the puppy or I'm afraid he's going to make a mess of things." I pleaded hoping he would understand.

"Swan, what are you talking about? What puppy? " I could hear his confusion, I pictured his face contorted in frustration, slashing his fingers through his messy hair, trying to make sense out of the words I was saying.

I felt the gun nudge me to end the call, and I knew I had to make this quick.

"I have to go." Tears streamed from my face. "I love you Ace." I choked.

"NO, WAIT, BELLA!" I heard his terrified voice yell into the phone as I hit the end call button.

I had no real hope that Edward would figure out my clues in time to help me, but I knew he would eventually. My victory tasted bittersweet. I would give Aro justice by having Edward catch his killer, but I would lose my life in the process. At least in the end I had told Edward how I felt. At least he knew now, because I needed him to know before it was too late and that small amount of peace made what I was facing a little easier.

"Impressive, Ms. Swan." Eric commended me. "You constantly surprise me."

I said nothing as I watched my phone continue to vibrate over and over on the wooden desk.

"Turn it off." He yelled his hand gripping the pistol tighter, his knuckles almost white.

I nervously picked up the phone and hit a few buttons trying to make as few mistakes as I could and finally the buzzing sound stopped. I laid the phone back on the large desk.

Eric waved the gun toward a thick brown leather armchair.

"Sit." He ordered. I lowered myself slowly into the chair, my hands placed on each side trying my hardest to think of a way out of this situation.

"So how did you figure it out?" he asked keeping the gun aimed at me. He sat across from my chair on the arm of a leather couch. He stared at the gun and then at me, a coy smile playing on his lips.

"I almost didn't, it was just a hunch." I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm still not sure exactly WHY you killed Garrett though?"

"Really, I thought that part was most obvious…I killed him because of Kate."

"Kate?" I was surprised that was definitely not the answer I had expected. "Did you love her too?"

Eric smiled. "No Ms. Swan, I most definitely did NOT love Kate, oddly enough I am one of those rare men who only have eyes for his wife." He leaned forward holding the gun out from him.

"Than what does Kate have to do with this?" I asked frustrated.

"You see Ms. Swan, Garrett was a great friend but he was careless and stubborn. My career and most of my finances depended on him winning this election. He was almost guaranteed the win, until he told me the day of his appointment that he decided to propose to the whore." Eric shook his head in disgust. "His election campaign was all about moral values it would have destroyed us."

"But why kill Garrett, Mr. Yorkie, err Eric? Couldn't you have just talked to him, I'm sure he would have…"

"I tried Ms. Swan, I begged him to listen to reason that night, that's what we were arguing about at the party but you know Garrett when he made up his mind he was ready to go public. No more hiding." He laughed. "So I came here instead. I knew about the passage, I was the one who suggested it. I never really meant to kill him but when you get into the heat of an argument sometimes you lose all rational train of thought."

"Did Kate know of the judges plans?

"No, he wanted to have everything in order before he proposed."

"The paperwork he sent Jenks…"

"A prenuptial agreement, thankfully it never made its way past Lady Irina. She sent it back to him with a nasty note. That's one reason I'm here. I needed to find it before someone else did."

"Was it you that ran me over?"

"You ask to many questions Ms. Swan." He smiled and winked.

"So I've been told." I gave him a smirk of my own.

"Yes well now that you've got the answers to your questions, how about answering one of mine?"

"And that would be?"

"How much does Mr. Cullen know about all this? Is he as informed as you are about what's going on?"

"No, he's clueless. I'm working on this alone." I honestly answered.

"Good, than that should make this easier than I expected." He stood up and motioned me to do the same.

"What's that I asked?"

"Killing you of course" he sneered aiming the gun sideways and pulling the trigger.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any location, person or product in this story, no copyright infringement intended. **

**A/N-Sorry guys I've been busy time passes by so fast anymore I haven't realized its been ages since I updated last. I appreciate any of you still following the story and I hope you like this chapter. As always please excuse any mistakes. We only have a few more to go. Enjoy and Please review.**

EPOV-

Emmett and his damn mind games. You would think being a brute he wouldn't have a brain, but no he had to be a freaking child psychologist. Granted he was excellent at his job, being childlike himself he could relate to his patients but I hated when he left the minds of children to mess with mine. He knew what he was doing bringing up the past, one that I didn't want to confront…a life without her. I had left my car at work since it was a short walk to the bar but was regretting it now as I trudged back to the Trib trying to ignore the flashbacks from that day I sent her to meet Newton. The day I almost lost her.

Emmett and I were enjoying the ballgame, it was the bottom of the seventh; The Cubs were down by two but the bases were loaded. I had just finishing up my hotdog as Emmett swallowed his third one whole and started to choke.

"Are you ok man?" I laughed as he finally took a swig of his beer to calm his cough.

"Yeah, I just couldn't breathe." He grinned again.

"That happens when you don't stop for air, didn't your mother teach you any manners." I teased knowing that if our mother would have been horrified of Emmett's behavior even at the ballpark.

"Nah man that's what happens when you see the woman of your dreams." He grabbed his heart.

"What the hell are you talking about Em?"

"I'm talking about her…the beautiful blonde creature standing beside that loser." He pointed to a tall man with a very attractive women sitting beside him. They seemed to be arguing.

"You mean Barbie? She's got misery written all over her."

"Hey hey man, don't go there I'm going to marry that girl some day." He looked at her again with such adoration. "I'm going to go say hi."

"Come off it Em, you're not really serious?"

"Oh Eddie boy but I am…that is the future Ms. Emmett Cullen."

"You would really just jump in and marry someone you barely know?" I questioned.

"It seems to be working out for you pretty well…how long did you know Bella again before you two got hitched?"

"That's different we were partners first," I stuttered "besides we were drunk we didn't know what we were doing?"

"So that makes it ok than?"

"No just…I just wish sometimes that I hadn't…that's all." I sighed taking a drink of my beer.

"Are you saying you regret marrying Bella? Why? She's great man. Everybody loves her, mom gushes about her all the time."

"No I don't regret marrying her, well maybe a little. I mean it's just that I didn't get to do any of the stuff you do before you get married you know. I mean I would've liked to play the field a little longer, made sure she was "the one". I would have liked to have taken her out on a real date first. Got to know her BEFORE I committed myself, I mean she's got some weird habits that I wasn't aware of until it was too late but what I really regret is that I would have liked to actually picked out a ring and got on one knee did it right you know. I cheated myself and her out of so much. Sometimes I feel like we're glorified roommates instead of a real husband and wife."

"But do you love her?"

The question was interrupted by my cell phone. I picked it up and checked the ID…SWAN.

"Speaking of the devil, can't even enjoy a freaking ball game." I growled and I flipped up the phone in annoyance.

"What is it Swan, I'm busy." I said frustrated into the phone.

That's when I heard the sound of his voice. I would never forget the cold, menacing nasal words that made my heart stop. "Mr. Cullen, I've left a message for you with your wife, but you should hurry before she bleeds to death."

The phone clicked into infinite silence.

I don't remember much after that, other than jumping out of the aisle and pushing my way to the parking lot. Emmett was behind me, apparently he had heard everything. I'm not sure how we managed to get there without killing ourselves or someone else because the speed we drove was far beyond the legal limit. I kept attempting to reach Bella on her cell phone, at the Trib, our apartment anywhere she might be hoping it had been a prank call. Cursing every time I couldn't get a hold of her.

We pulled into the lot of the bar, the lights of the ambulance flashing and cops scouring the place that I literally lost it. I started screaming for Bella, trying to cross the crime scene tape. One of the officers grabbed me and I fought him off landing my right hook into his face in a desperate attempt to reach Bella. He let me go and slid under the caution tape without bothering to see if the police were after me. I had just made it past the squad car when I saw a body bag being loaded in the back of the coroner's car. I fell to my knees, turning my face from the nightmarish scene. I kept thinking I was too late, that it should have been me. When the officers tackled me and began to handcuff me. I tried to fight back but I didn't' have the strength; it was like my whole world collapsed. Emmett tried to help but he fared not much better and the arresting officers threw us in the back of the car. I really believe that the rookies would have hauled us away with a few bruises if Ben and James hadn't showed up on the scene when they did. They had heard over the victims name on their scanners and hauled ass to get there to help. It was James who assured me that Bella was alive, uncuffed me, and allowed me to pass before putting officer douche in his place.

At first I didn't recognize her. She sat in the stretcher in a fetal position, she was sedated, her hair matted, and her shirt stained with blood. Tears streamed down her face and all I could do was hold her hand and rub her hair, apologizing and swearing I would never let anything hurt her again.

There was no way I would ever forget that day. It was one of the worse days of my life. Emmett knew that but he needed to realize that this was a different type of loss. Bella still wanted me than. She still loved me, now she had Jacob.

I reach the Trib and settled into my desk. The kid was out, of course, gone to check something but gave instructions that he had a lead and to not go anywhere until he could talk to me. I fiddled around Bella desk for a bit pulling out a copy of the L.A. Times she had obviously tried to hide and couldn't help but shake my head, she was something else.

"Cullen" Charlie yelled. "My office NOW!" The chief yelled red faced, slamming his door, glass wavering in its place.

"You called." I smirked sarcastically as I leaned against doorway.

"What the hell are you two idiots trying to do; destroy this paper?" he spat.

"Excuse me, am I missing something?" I asked confused.

"You and that half crazed ex-wife of yours." He pulled his emergency liquor from the cabinet pouring a huge glass. "Stopping the presses, this had better be good Cullen!"

"Whoa Charlie, what are you talking about?" I asked standing straight.

"Bella's so called fiancé called in and informed me to hold the print of the morning addition, you did know about this correct?" he eyed me suspiciously.

"Not a clue Charlie, he didn't say anything else?"

"Nope" he took a long gulp. "But you'd better find out Cullen," he said tipping the glass toward me. "Because if I don't have a paper, you don't have a job. Is that clear?"

"Crystal"

"Now get out of my damn office and find out what's going on." He turned his chair and stared out the large glass window drink still in hand.

I closed the door behind me and stormed to my seat. It never failed to amaze me how Bella could manage to piss me off. First with the spying and now this. If she screwed this up, she wasn't only costing her job but mine as well. I'd never get a decent job in this or probably any other major newspaper again.

In frustration I picked up the phone and dialed.

BPOV-

Three sounds echoed off the wood paneling; my scream, the sound of Eric Yorkie's laughter and the hollow click of an empty gun.

"Ms. Swan, please." He chuckled as he lowered the gun. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to kill you here?" He snorted, snapping the loose bullet magazine back into its place in the grip of the gun. "I apologize though that gesture was in poor taste; let me make it up to you, would you care for a drink? I know where Aro kept the good stuff." He asked as if I were here for a dinner party. His calmness about the whole scenario worried me, it meant he was calculated and dangerous, not someone with which you could talk reason.

I nodded my head for the drink sinking back into the plush chair, my nerves shot. I definitely could use one and it would give me extra time to calm myself and come up with some sort of escape plan." I stuttered trying to keep my voice from exposing my fear but not doing a very good job. "You won't kill me here I agree, but I don't think you're going to let me live either." I acknowledged.

"Correct again Ms. Swan," he smiled handing me the crystal cylinder while taking a sip from his own whiskey. "Cheers" he raised his glass and I greedily emptied mine.

Note to self…never take a drink from a man who is planning on killing you.

My mind slowly became hazy and I vaguely felt as my body tilted forward as I tried to stand but my legs gave way and I fell directly to the floor. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"The drugs are merely a precaution to keep you from escaping. I haven't figured out quite what I'm going to do with you yet but I can't chance you messing things up for me. Kate is conveniently locked away for the judge's murder, and I want to keep it that way. I can't afford any unnecessary attention. Your death has to look like an accident."

I was barely registering what he was saying. My vision was going in and out and my head was starting to hurt I had to get out of this situation. I had to try to focus because if I lost consciousness it would be the end of me.

I tried to remember anything that would help me. I had only been in the judge's home a few times before his murder. Eric Yorkie would know the house much better but right now my goal was only to get out alive. If I played my cards right perhaps I could find another way out.

The obvious choice was to go through the front door but Eric would be expecting that, I would try to lead him on a goose chase. If I remembered correctly the downstairs bath had two exits. One lead into the downstairs bedroom the other a small living area connected to the kitchen. If I could make it to the kitchen I could escape through the back door.

As the room shifted around me I took a deep breath trying to clear my head, if I could make it to that door I might stand a chance. As Eric lifted me up by my arm I shoved my elbow into his chest, knocking the breathe from him and ran toward the exit. I rounded the corner as I heard the first shot; it seemed to be coming from the front of the house but then another sound glass breaking closer to the kitchen. I made it to the bathroom and locked the doors on either side until I could make sure I knew where Eric was at. I practically fell into the floor with exhaustion, whatever drug Eric had used was a strong one, I had to get out of here soon, and I was running out of time. I heard his steps on the staircase above me.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Ms. Swan" he sang as the sound of his voice moved farther the stairs.

My moment of rest was over. I gently unlatched the side of the door toward the living area and snuck out. I was almost to the hall that lead into the kitchen when I felt a pair of hands grab me and pull me inside a darken closet. I would have let out a scream except Edwards lips were covering my mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N-Hey guys just letting you know that I have revived the dinosaur of a computer which has been down and out since Oct. and will be getting the next chapter to you probably no later than Monday! I appreciate you guys hanging on so long . Thanks for your patience!

Ali


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any location, person or product in this story, no copyright infringement intended. **

**Didn't think I was going to make it did you; I have to be honest I didn't think so myself either. Thanks everyone again for your patience I will try to continue as long as my computer holds out and I have to tell you I really don't know how long that will be. Anyway I'm thrilled at the number of you who have added alerts etc. big kisses and huge thanks! I hope the story lives up to your expectations even though I'm starting back with a short chapter and I hope you will please review! Again, this isn't proofed so please excuse any mistakes on my part. Enjoy all :)**

**EPOV-**

"Damn it Bella!" I yelled slamming down the phone in frustration and running the palms of my hands over my head. I leaned back in my chair and sighed. I had already called her three times and she still wasn't answering. Stopping the presses. What was she thinking? She had to be onto something big to abandon prince charming at the airport but what. I started opening drawers and slamming them shut looking for some type of clue Bella might have left behind but no luck. Seth still wasn't back and my patience was running low. I picked up the phone again and this time she answered.

"What the hell are you up too Swan?" I hissed over the phone. "Charlie just asked my why he was holding the presses, he was pretty pissed when I didn't know what he was talking about, aren't you suppose to be flying off into the sunset with Jacob?"

I waited for her sarcastic comment back, but it didn't come.

"Oh, I'm just tying up some loose ends…Listen don't wait up for me I doubt I'll make it back."

It took her less than a moment to answer but I new immediately something wasn't right,

Bella hesitated and in all the time I have ever know her she had never hesitated to put me in my place

"What's going on Swan, Are you in some kind of trouble?" I stood from my chair shuffling the papers on her desk and finally in the floor in a hurried attempt to find my car keys. "Where are you?"

"At the office…listen this is important will you do me a favor? I need you to take care of the puppy or I'm afraid he's going to make a mess of things."

At this point, I was totally confused. I knew she was trying to tell me something important, but the thought of her being in danger was all that I could think about now.

"Swan, what are you talking about? What puppy? "I asked slashing my fingers through my already disheveled hair, trying to make sense out of the words she was saying.

"I have to go." I heard her choke out. "I love you Ace."

"NO, WAIT, BELLA!" I yelled into the phone my heart literally breaking before it went dead. I was panicking now, for her to tell me she loved me meant she was in grave danger. I almost knocked Seth down as I ran down the stairs on my out.

"Mr. Cullen" he shouted at me, turning and following me back down the stairs. "I've got something huge that I need you to take a look at, it's worth seeing."

"Listen kid, not now ok, my wife's in danger so unless you can prove who killed Aro, leave me the hell alone." I protested as I unlocked my silver Volvo and slid into the driver's seat.

"Actually I think I can!" he grinned as only a journalist with his first big scoop can, he reminded me a little of myself.

"Get in" I sighed.

****************************************************************'

"Where are we headed?" a green looking Seth asked as I blew past another stoplight.

"The last place anyone saw Swan was the airport so I'm starting there, she had to hire a taxi wherever she was going. Hopefully a cabbie will remember." I chewed on my thumb.

"So what's this proof you have?" I muttered trying to keep my mind off Bella.

"Well it's not proof as much as motive." he stuttered.

"Everyone has motive kid, what do you have?"

"Well remember when Ms. Swan asked me to pull all the campaign financials and stuff. I decided to go through them, maybe see if I saw something she didn't, and after reading the last page that I realized something." He rushed. "One of the pages was missing."

"What?" I turned to him surprised. "Are you positive, Bella and I went through that ourselves, we didn't notice anything missing."

I'm positive. I remember reading Ms. Swans article about the judges memorial. She interviewed a man named Ezra Yost, a lawyer who attended college with Aro. He admitted in the article that he was a top supporter of Garrett's campaign, only on the records sent from election headquarters never mentioned Yost as a matter of fact it didn't mention any supporters after Patrick Yeager."

" And?" I pushed him along as we neared the airport.

"So I went to the base of operations myself, that's where I've been all afternoon. Turns out I was right, the secretary showed me the list and there were six names after Mr. Yeager and one of those was Mr. Eric Yorkie, not only did he contribute an insane amount of money to the campaign, he was also the one who faxed the original copies to me for Ms. Swan. I asked the secretary what happened to the money once the judge's campaign was over, she informed me that supporters had a choice to either fund another candidate or be refunded most if not all their contribution. According to the bank records, Mr. Yorkie requested to be refunded the morning of the judge's murder. Time stamp was marked 8:12a.m., well before the morning press conference."

"Amazing work kid, you've just solved your first case!" I congratulated him as I whipped into parking space. "Now get out."

"Wait, what?" he was shocked, "Why?" his angry profile demanded.

"Because I just deciphered the clue Bella left for me. Yorkie did do it. She told me so herself on the phone. Yorkie is a type of dog; puppy and she said she was at the office. She wasn't at the Tribs office so she either or Yorkie's command post so I'm counting on that she's at Aro's office. You are not getting involved. Call the police if I'm not back in fifteen minutes. Got it?" I warned him as he slammed my door. It didn't matter though I was already squealing the tires before he answered.

I made it to the Aro house in record time, parking just far enough away to avert suspicion. If Bella was in danger I couldn't just go storming in like Superman. I decided to be a little more discrete and headed toward the side of the house. All the curtains were drawn, which wasn't unusual at a murder scene but what was unusual was the sound of a gunshot from inside. I looked around but as the day of the Garrett's murder no one so much as poked their noses out of their posh neighborhood doors. Not a community I decided I would want to live in. I'd probably have better neighbors in a ghetto than this snobbish suburb.

I quickly moved to the back door to the best of my memory I remembered it to be the kitchen. I carefully used my elbow to break the glass; the alarms had been cut off after the judge's murder so no one would be coming to the rescue and slid my arm unlocking the deadbolt. I tried not to make a sound as I quietly listened for any sound of a madman or an injured Bella. I heard neither and continued to sneak into the house slowly. I had just rounded the entry way when I heard a small creak from my left causing me to jump inside a darkened closet. I held my breath as I saw a shadow pass by me, I realized it was Swan, safe, beautiful, maddening Swan I couldn't help myself. I grabbed her pulling her in to me, holding her so close I could feel her heartbeat and kissed her until I felt her give way in my arms.

**Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed this little snippet of a chapter, try to update again next week and we will pick up from the last chapter. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any location, person or product in this story, no copyright infringement intended. **

**A/N- I want a new computer so badly. Sorry again for the delay. Thanks for everyone who sticking with me and finding me for the first time. Next chapter is the epilogue! Please forgive me for any mistakes I am at fault. Enjoy as always and please Review. I always want to hear from you guys! Thanks.**

**BPOV-**

Edward was the last person I ever thought I would see again. My heart beat increased and I felt my legs tremble. I unwillingly collapsed against his well defined abs and, to my horror, quite honestly couldn't be sure if my weakened state was due to the toxic substance ravaging my bloodstream or his unbridled kiss.

"Edward how did you find me? How did you get here so fast?" I breathed heavily against his chest.

He pushed me away, holding me at arms length, fire blazing his green eyes. "Are you crazy or just plain suicidal? Coming here alone, I would have thought you learned that lesson the hard way? You stubborn, stupid, infuriating women; don't you ever do that to me again! I can't lose you again Bella." his voice although firm was undeniably anxious.

"I'm so sorry, I just...I..." I couldn't finish my sentence as I slid from his arms to the carpeted ground of the darkened closet.

"Bella are you alright?" his shaky voice seemed to echo.

"I'm..."

"If you value my sanity DO NOT say you are FINE!" he whispered in hushed panic.

"NO...he drugged me with something I don't know what, I've tried to get it out of my system but I can't...I'm just so groggy and tired. I whimpered.

"Swan you listen to me, you can't go to sleep do you hear me." he knelt down and grabbed my face forcing me to look at him. "I know you are tired but whatever you do, DO NOT, go to sleep on me."

I nodded, my head still swimming with drowsiness.

"Good girl" he sighed sitting beside me. "Now how are we going to get out of here? We don't have much time."

He listened carefully for signs of Eric, the only thing we heard were the creaking from the ceiling above.

"I think I may have a plan, can you walk?" he asked with an uncertain amount of hope. "I think our best bet would be to escape through the kitchen, we can get out quickly and as soon as we're in the clear we'll call for help."

The word call brought a distinct moment of clarity.

I shook my head. "We can't go out that way; I left my phone in the office."

"Forget the phone Bella; this is probably our only option to get out of here alive."

"I'm not leaving without the phone, Edward." I demanded.

"I've never seen anyone so prone to life-threatening idiocy." he grumbled.

"I will buy you a new damn phone or here you can have mine, it's practically the same model just don't turn it on or we'll get caught for sure!" he scolded placing the disabled phone in my hands.

"NO!" I practically yelled before Edward slipped his hand over my mouth listening carefully for any sign we'd been detected. When he lifted it I resumed.

"I got him, Cullen." He stared blankly at me for a moment before the realization caught up to him.

"How?" he asked excitedly both impressed and skeptical at my revelation.

"When he had me shut down the phone from our call, I turned on the voice recorder. I got the whole story, his confession to everything. We have to get that phone before he realizes what's on it. It's our only chance to see justice done for Garrett." I pleaded.

"Swan I don't know whether to kiss you or kill you." he smiled. "But I am damn proud of you."

"That's probably the best compliment you ever gave me Cullen." I said weakly.

"I sure as hell hope not." Edward frowned. "Now lets see if we can get us out of here alive shall we? We've been in here to long already; if we stay any longer we'll be sitting ducks."

He slowly opened the closet door and I thanked God that it didn't creak. He listened intently and placed his finger over his lips.

"We'll head toward the front of the house toward the office. There's a bench outside that you can sit on while I get the phone and then regardless if you can walk or I have to carry you we are going to high tail it out the front door, understood? It wasn't a question it was an instruction.

He offered me his hand to help me out of the closet and steadied me as walked anxiously down the hall. We were on pins and needles with every step as we vigilantly awaited some type of activity from our would be assailant but heard none. I could tell that Cullen was nervous and I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath until we reach the small oak padded bench outside the judge's sanctuary.

"Stay put" he ordered as he gently placed me on the pew. "I'll only be a minute, keep your ears open ok?"

I nodded dizzily as he kissed my head and snuck quietly into the sanctuary. I listened carefully as Edward shuffled around looking for the phone wondering what was taking him so long. Although it scarcely been a minute it seemed like twenty. I was so tired I gently laid my head on the hard wooden surface shutting my eyes momentarily. I heard the gentle pad of footsteps and opened them with eager expectation of Edward holding my phone, instead the grisly discovery of Eric Yorkie pointing a gun and me. His one hand held the pistol the other indicating me to be quiet. He roughly pulled me up from my seat clamping one hand over my mouth ,his arm crushing my throat as he half pulled half dragged me into the office smirking as the other hand held the gun to my head.

"Mr. Cullen so happy you could join us." Yorkie said with a sneer.

Edward turned caught completely off guard my phone clutched in his hand. I could see the fear in his eyes, not for himself, but for me as the madman held me hostage.

"What do you have there might I ask?" He laughed. "Whatever it is I'm sure that it would be of great interest to me. Hand it over." he ordered almost spitting on me or I will make her pay." he pulled back the hammer digging the barrel deeper inside of my temple.

"No" I whimpered as Edward silently leaned to the floor and gently slid the phone toward Yorkie; it stopped a foot from where we stood. Yorkie pushed me forward toward the desk.

"Get it" he spat the pistol still attached to my head. I could still feel the tension rolling from Edward, thinking of some type of plan, little did he know, as always, I was one step ahead.

I quickly handed Yorkie the phone and waited patiently for my vision to stop spinning.

"You have what you want, now let her go." Edward pushed leaning one foot forward.

"I suggest you stay where you are before I put a bullet in her head. You two have caused me nothing but trouble and I'm sure that whatever this is will be no exception." He promptly loosened his arm around my neck ever so slightly, removing the sim card carefully before letting it drop to the ground and crushing it with his foot. It was now or never. I made my move grabbing the four inch silver letter opener from the judge's desk. I thrust it into Eric Yorkie's arm.

He screamed in both surprise and pain as he pulled the dagger from his arm blood darkening his designer shirt and belted me across the face my body flinging toward the leather chair my head striking against the corner of the bar where Yorkie had earlier poured my drink. The huge mirror above shattering down shards of glass as it fell from its prominent display.

Edward lunged toward him in anger, striking him in the face and blow after blow trying to wrestle the gun from his hands. I thought at first Edward would be the victor of this match until I watched Yorkie take the same dagger and plunge it deeply into Edwards stomach. I screamed as dozens of Cullens, reflected in the glass before me, crumpled to the floor in a pool of crimson. His beautiful green eyes staring at me, trying to say something but unable, no sound coming from his lips. Eric pulled the gun to his head and I retched my eyes away as I heard the crack of a gun.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any other product, person, character, licensing or brand. No copyright infringement intended.**

A/N- I am very excited to say I have a new laptop! Fitting as it's the last chapter of the story somewhat bittersweet actually. I'm sad to say farewell to this story. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. It is one of my favorite stories I've written thus far. If you haven't checked out my other stories please feel free to do so a few of my favorites was my first story til I see you again and my one shot What the future holds and if you liked this story you might also enjoy Inn and Out of Love. I have one more story I have to finish before I start anything new so maybe those will hold you over . Thanks so much for the love and support, the reviews, favorites and alerts. Very encouraging for me and yes I know updates our sometimes far and in between but I will finish my please ignore any mistakes. Finally as always ENJOY and let me know what you think. Thanks again for sticking with me. As always ENJOY and REVIEW! I mean after all I wrote lots of words the least you can do is share a few of yours.

The Finale

"Your dates here" Kate smirked slyly from the door of my bedroom as I finished applying my eyeliner.

"Don't say that, you know it isn't like that" I grinned.

"What a shame, he's pretty dashing if you ask me!" She laughed.

"Are you suggesting that I'm not?" I played along twirling in my beaded crimson evening gown, almost tripping over the bottom. It was quite beautiful and sexy with a slit that left little to the imagination.

"Stunning" she giggled as she helped tie the ribbon criss crossing the back of my dress. It was such a nice sound hearing Kate laugh. She was such a different person from the one I met a short while ago in prison. I could easily understand why Garrett had fallen in love with her. They would have been so happy.

"Thank you again for helping me get ready, Kate. I really appreciate it." I smiled.

"Don't thank me Bella, thank you for not only proving me innocent but for letting me stay here until Garrets' estate gets settled. It shouldn't be to much longer. "

"Anything for my Godson!" I laid my hand on her small stomach and watched as Kate's face lit up with a soft glow.

Kate had found out shortly after her release that she was pregnant that not only was she pregnant but that Garrett had altered his will leaving virtually everything to Kate. She was just waiting for the legal process to cut through all the red tape so she could get her own apartment. In the beginning she was planning to stay at a hotel but since I had an extra room she opted to move in for a while which worked out well for both of us.

"How did Aro's family take the news?" I asked nervously. She had been worried at informing them of the news; afraid of what they would think of the once incarcerated call girl who was now carrying their murdered loved ones illegitimate child.

"Oh Bella!" she gushed excitedly. "They were ecstatic!" His mother was so happy that she would have a grandchild and not only is Heidi already planning my shower she has offered to watch the baby when I go back to school this fall."

"I am so happy for you. I know Garrett would have been too." We shared a knowing look before I heard a slight movement outside my door.

"Is he pacing?" I laughed at Kate as she shook her head.

"I think he's nervous." She giggled.

"Well let's put him out of his misery." I sighed as I opened the door stunning my poor unexpected suitor.

"James, you look handsome" I stood shocked at the clean shaven, cropped hair man who looked extremely uncomfortable in his tuxedo. In his hands was a single white Lilly.

"Wow, you look…wow!" he shook his head handing me the beautiful flower and I smiled.

"Thank you James. Are you ready? We probably don't want to be late, do you have the tickets?"

He patted around his suit before pulling them from the right pocket of his vest. He replaced them and helped me into my coat. I grabbed my clutch from the table. I wished Kate a lovely evening telling her not to wait up.

"Shall we?" I asked as I grabbed James arm. He opened the door for me and bowed letting me lead the way.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo oxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoo xoxo

The taxi dropped me off outside in the chilly air. I thanked James for a lovely evening with a small kiss on the cheek. He again seemed embarrassed but made sure I got inside ok. I was holding my contraband under my coat in one hand, my hills in another trying to sneak my way in without being noticed but with no such luck. Maggie was watching.

"Now listen her Mrs. Swan" she lectured in her native Irish, "you've got to quit coming here in the middle of the night. It's after one in the morning. We've done warned ya. Next time I'll be calling security." She threatened.

"I'm sorry Maggie really, its just, well you know how it is." I pleaded.

"Yes. I do but that's still no excuse! Carmen has been through the ringer today be glad it was me here that caught ya and not her. "

"Yikes, how bad was it?" I asked afraid of the answer.

She tried to hide her smile unsuccessfully.

"He's been all sorts of difficult calling her nurse Ratchet to her face, and refusing to eat again. "

"You would think he was five." I muttered. "I'll see what I can do." I sighed resigning myself to a short visit. I thanked Maggie and headed toward his room.

He's in room 381 now. She pointed her stark, sterile finger toward the Geriatric Ward. Carmen got tired of his tantrums and sent him where the other patients can't hear him bellyache.

I talked a few more minutes with her about her family and job. I liked Maggie she was a little older than me but we had quite a bit in common. I wish she would consider my offer to be an informant but she was still hesitant. I'm sure she would be good at it if she would loosen up a little more. Right now wasn't a good time for her but perhaps one day.

I entered Room 381 with hesitation fearing he might be asleep. It, as with all hospital rooms was claustrophobic, dingy and smelled of bleach and sanitizer. Cullen was intently watching something on the screen of television which hung on the mobile metal stand above his bed. He hadn't spotted me yet.

"Anything interesting?" I questioned as I laid my coat on the uncomfortable metal chair.

"Not really. Some billionaire from Seattle is MIA. His helicopter went down on the way back from a business trip." He flipped the power button and threw the remote from the bed. The cord barely kept it from clanking on the floor. "How about you? You look all dolled up. Hot date?" He huffed sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact I did!" I smiled. "The policeman's ball. James asked me to go last night when his date bailed on him."

Cullen looked murderous. "Are you kidding me?"

"Seriously Edward, What's wrong with you?" I was losing my temper fast.

"Well for one you went out with him and in that dress!" he seethed.

"He seemed to like it, said he was the luckiest SOB at the ball. Quiet civil actually. Wish I could say the same about you sometimes." I spat.

"Swan you're going to be the death of me yet! I can't believe you would agree to go out with him!"

"What! He asked for a favor. I figured I owed him one I mean after all he did save our lives!" I argued and tears stirred at my eyes. The images rushed back and I couldn't stop the memory.

Cullen lay in a pool of his own blood trying desperately to say something I couldn't understand. I watched Eric Yorkie point his gun at Edward and turned away when I heard the crack. My heart stopped as I heard someone running. I looked up to find James gun in hand checking the pulse of Yorkie. He pulled a handheld radio from his back pocket and requested ambulance assistance. They rushed Edward to surgery immediately. I didn't worry much I was unconscious by that time having passed out on our ride to the hospital. I was released a day later after the GHB did its damage to my body. I guess I still fared better than Eric; he was in the morgue.

The next few weeks were somewhat of a blur. Kate was released after we submitted the voice recording of Yorkie confessing to the authorities. Cullen had been smart enough to email it to his phone before the SIM card was destroyed in mine. Cullen was touch and go for a long time; infections, blood clots you name it and it was probably on his chart somewhere. I think if she hadn't come stayed with me I would have probably lived at the hospital. I went only to work because I knew if I didn't Cullen would kill me. I couldn't let the story of a lifetime slip through my fingers. I shared my byline with not only Edward (only because I felt sorry he got stabbed and deserved something!) but also an ecstatic Seth. I figured he'd earned it. He was the one that did the grunt work and called the police as Cullen had requested. He deserved some credit in the whole debacle. It worked out well for him in the end. Seth was now part of the Tribune permanently. Apparently Sue had run off with Harry from Obits. That left two openings on our staff. One for Seth and of course I decided I wanted my job back! I hated when Cullen was right, but I was a newspaper man Damn it whether I liked it or not. The sad thing was I realized I did enjoy it. Charlie just grunted about making more paperwork for him but I think he was pleased.

Edward scooted over patting the small section of hospital mattress. I eagerly climbed on his bed and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Swan." He muttered tugging me close. "It's just this stupid place. I can't stand it anymore. I need out of here!" he sighed. "I'm going stir crazy in here locked up!"

"Then why aren't you behaving? Maggie told me you're not eating again?" I snuggled closer.

"Have you tried that stuff?" he snarled his nose. "Tastes like they got it from a dumpster." I giggled.

"I almost forgot, I brought you something." I hopped up from the bed.

"Swan did you wear those shoes to the ball, they don't really match the rest of the gown." He winked.

"Ha-ha" I said sarcastically. "My feet hurt so I changed into my slippers. "

"Heels rubbing your feet." He teased.

"No, not everyone is as eloquent a dancer as you are Cullen. My feet trampled a few times. I was very popular this evening." I said lifting my coat.

"I take it you had a nice time." He forced out.

"Yes" I grinned. "Everyone was very friendly."

"Did James try anything? So help me Bella I'll break his arms if he did!" he grumbled.

"NO!" I turned at him in shock. "Really Cullen; James was a perfect gentleman this evening. Let it go or I won't share this with you." I nodded at the pizza box in my hand. I opened the box took out a slice of extra cheese and took a bite wiping the cheese from my mouth. Cullen nearly had heart failure.

"I I I can't eat that, can I "he said salivating.

"OH on the contrary, I talked to your father this evening. He assures me that if you take it slowly you most certainly can. There is just one catch..." I muttered waving the slice at him.

"Anything" he assured me gripping the bed sheets.

"No more hassling the nurses. No more refusing the meds, No more grumbling, and no more fasting." I said taking another big bite.

"I can do that." He swore "now give me." He said grasping for the box.

"I don't know Cullen I said sauntering toward him. Can I trust you?" I said holding the box out of reach.

"No" he growled wickedly pulling me onto the bed and tickling me.

I gasp for breath and he pulled me to him kissing me long and hard like the day in the closet.

I tried to catch my breath and he seemed a little winded himself. "Bella please tell me you've spoken to Jacob." He said grabbing a slice of pizza and analyzing his first bite. I was hoping he wouldn't bring that up this evening. I should have known better. He asked every evening.

"Yes…No…I talk to him it's just I think that it would be better to break things off in person. He comes back next week Edward. I promise I'll talk to him."

He was agitated. "Do you really think he doesn't already know, Bella? I mean it's been almost three weeks."

"No but he still deserves to be told face to face not to mention I need to return the ring." I paused a moment. "Speaking of which" I went back to my coat. "James gave me this to give to you, said the EMT took it from around your neck that day in the ambulance. Can you tell me why you were wearing my wedding ring around your neck? Was it for luck?" I teased.

"Love" he said seriously. "I was hoping to get the chance to see you wear it again." He put down the pizza and looked at me with sincerity burning brightly in his bright green eyes.

"I know I've made a lot of mistakes Bella. I've screwed up practically every part of our relationship. You are a great reporter, a beautiful woman, and a damn amazing wife. I'm truly sorry for everything I've put you through and I'm hoping that when I get out of here you will let me make up for it. Will you ever forgive me?"

"I'm trying" I said earnestly. "It won't be easy; we can't go back to before." I warned him.

"I know" he assured me. "But I want the opportunity to start fresh so will you please talk to Jacob soon so I can ask you out on a real date?" he pleaded.

"Yes." I promised looking forward to that day.

"Good" he nodded than he leaned closer to my ear. "And just so you know had that dress been blue, I wouldn't be asking you on a date, I'd be asking you to breakfast." He breathed.

I shivered, cool goose bumps prickling my skin. "What is it with you and the color blue?" I huffed. He just smiled and kept eating his pizza.

I stayed as long as I could before Carmen caught me and banished me, saying a few words in a language I wasn't sure I was meant to understand. I went home and crashed for a few hours before heading to the newsroom. I adjusted my chair and got comfortable trying to catch up on the messages posted on my desk. I was there for only a moment when the phone rang.

"Bella Swan" I answered digging for a pencil. "What do you have for me?"

**Thank you all again for reading my story. I'm not sure if it was the ending you were hoping for but I didn't feel that I could simply close it. I hope you understand. Maybe it means I'm not done with the characters yet. Only the future can tell. Again please review and tell me what your thoughts. Again please feel free to check out my other stories. Looking forward to hearing from you.**

**Ali 3**


End file.
